A Princess with a Big Wish
by CynderBaby
Summary: Karin was a Princess along with her two older sisters. But, she thought she couldn't play the part of a Princess, she wanted more. A old woman made her wish come true, with the price of her memory of a Princess. In her new home, she made friends who never asked about ehr past once she told them she didn't rememebr. but, one boy with white hair, knew she wasn't from these parts.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm uploading two now because it's summer holidays, so you'll get four every week. OK, I never thought I'd write something like this. Then again, it might be fun. This will be my first and maybe the last story which is safe enough for small kids. And I have no idea why I thought about this. And the way it came to my head was weird. My family were watching a Disney movie with the younger ones in my family, I heard it since my room and ''work-room'' is right underneath them, I suddenly wanted to hear Disney songs, not really sure why, fell asleep, woke up the next day and this idea was in my head. Another thing I should say is this, there will be a lot of different series in this story, because it will be to little with just one. Also, I might use names from other people from other places, but that doesn't mean it the same people all the time. But, sometimes I might. And if I do, then I might not use the same personalities they have in the series or movies they are in. And to keep with the story, it will be a sort of musical with a lot of songs. Most of them being from Disney, since that was what made me get this idea to begin with. So, hope you'll like this new story and we'll see how this will go. I've only put bleach in, but names and personalities from other things are in this story, just so you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, just the story-line**

**A Girl Who Wants More**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a King named Isshin who ruled a very rich and powerful land. However, this King was not the kind and caring King. All he ever cared about was money, and very rarely his family. He had a wife and three daughters, who all had different views of being a princess. The oldest one is named Kiara. All she wanted was to be Queen, so she could change her fathers rules. She never thought about how hard it would be to be Queen, since her father barely ever thought about the people in front of them. The one in the middle was named Mulan. She didn't care to much of becoming Queen. She wanted to be able to do something as a princess before becoming Queen. Besides, she knew she had to wait until Kiara was done. That is, if she didn't find a way to prove she could be a better princess. But she knew how much Kiara wanted to be the Queen, so she never tired. The youngest one was Karin. What she thought about being a princess was very odd. She never wanted to be a princess, all she wanted was a world where people could see her as her. Not hiding behind a mask like she usually does. Their mother was a beautiful young woman named Misaki. She always wanted the best for the land they ruled, but her husband made it very hard. So, she tried to make her daughters feel at home in the castle instead. Of course, Karin not wanting to be a princess, made it very hard.

One day in the castle, a bunch of maids were around Karin. They were trying on the new dress she had gotten that day, which made her awfully annoyed. _Why did I have to get a new dress? I have still at least 20 I don't use._ She sighed mentally. She felt the dress getting tight around her waist, nearly losing her balance.

"I'm sorry my Lady, but we're nearly done." one of the maids said, Karin only nodding. Five minutes after that, they were done and left her alone to look at how her dress was. It was beautiful, cream color and diamonds all over it. Karin looked at herself, her short black hair cutting at her shoulders and her navy eyes fitting strangely with the dress. She sighed, closing her eyes.

"Guess I can't even see myself wearing something like this." she said to herself. She opened her eyes again, looking into her reflection. She really couldn't help but think that she wasn't meant to be a princess, but she had no choice. This is what she was born as, and she had to live her life how it was. But, even if she said that to herself, she couldn't do it. She sighed, opening her mouth.

_Karin singing_

_Look at me.  
I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter.  
Can it be I'm not meant to play this part?  
Now I see that if I were truly to be myself,  
I would break my family's heart_

She stopped singing a bit, walking out to her small balcony and looking down at the town that was the town of the castle_  
_

_Who is that girl I see,  
staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
Somehow I can not hide,  
who I am, though I've tried.  
When will my reflection show who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show who I am inside _

Outside of her room, was Kiara listening to her singing. She closed her eyes and started walking towards her room, her long, straight, brown hair blowing a bit by how fast she was walking. She'll never get used to being a princess like that. She thought, as she kept walking. Behind a wall near the door, a shadow was hiding. She heard every word Karin sang, smirking.

"You sure have a big heart, Princess. But, you should be careful what you wish for. Because you might just get it." the shadow said, disappearing.

Karin lay in bed that morning, the light of the sun waking her up. Her white cover was pulled off by someone, Karin looking up from the left corner of her eye.

"Lady Karin, it's time for you to meet with your sisters. You must not keep them waiting." a man said, Karin sighing.

"Don't pull of my cover again, Joseph. Next time I might accidentally hit you in the head." she warned him. Joseph was the private butler to all three of the princess. He did all they asked, as long it wasn't anything that he knew their father would punish them for doing. He was wearing his usual black uniform with a black bow-tie. His hair was black and rather messy. Kiara had said she didn't like it when boys tried to keep their hair down, so she had told him to keep it like that.

"My apologizes, my Lady. I will tell you sisters that you'll be arriving shortly." he bowed, walking out of the room. Karin sat up in her bed and sighed. She didn't waste time trying to think about what he had said. She threw off the covers and walked over to her wardrobe. Since her father never knew what she was wearing because he never saw them, this was the only time she could ever wear what she wished. Which was not a dress. She pulled off her white and black spotted night dress and found some other clothes. She put on a white tank-top, a black, gray and white squared blues over that again. She had short jeans shorts and white socks. The palace was always so clean, that she never found any need to have shoes on. She brushed her hair a bit, seeing it was a bit everywhere. Plus, Mulan would've done it when she came there anyway. When she was done, she walked out of the room, seeing the maids working and cleaning the halls.  
"Good morning my Lady." they all said, at the same time. That still is a bit creepy. Karin thought, nodding and smiling to them all. She didn't say much, just walked past them and went into Kiara's room. On the door, it said her name and it had butterflies on it. Kiara was fascinated by them since she was young, something Karin never understood. She knocked on the door and walked in, seeing Kiara a bit annoyed.

"Hello Karin, have a nice sleep?" Mulan asked, Karin nodding.

"What's going on? I didn't think Kiara would get annoyed at Joseph." She asked, Mulan sighing.

"He told her she wasn't close to be a Queen, which made her annoyed. You know how much she's looking forward to being Queen." she explained, Karin sighing.

"I'm sorry, my Lady. But it's true fact. Until you're older, Lady Misaki is in charge." he said, making her more annoyed.

"You don't know anything! I can become Queen now if I wanted to!" she yelled, getting excited. _Oh boy._ Karin thought, Mulan laughing.

_Kiara singing_

**Joseph singing**

The maids singing

_I'm gonna be amazing Queen_  
_So enemies beware!_  
**Well, I've never seen a Queen of folks****  
****With quite so little respect**  
_I'm gonna be the main event__  
__Like no Queen was before__  
__I'm brushing up on looking down__  
__I'm working on my speech!_  
**Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing**  
_Oh, I just can't wait to be Queen!_  
**You've rather a long way to go,****  
my Lady****, if you think...**  
_No one saying do this_  
**Now when I said that, I-**  
_No one saying be there_  
**What I meant was...**  
_No one saying stop that_  
**Look, what you don't realize...**  
_No one saying see here_  
**Now see here!**  
_Free to mess around all day_  
**Well, that's definitely out...**  
_Free to do it all my way!_  
**I think it's time that you and I****  
****Arranged a heart to heart**  
_Queens__ don't need advice__  
__From old butlers for a start_  
**If this is where the monarchy is headed****  
****Count me out!****  
****Out of service, out of Royalty****  
****I wouldn't hang about!****  
****This child is getting wildly out of range**  
The maids opened the door, hearing their argument. They started feeling the rhythm of the song, more coming in the room.

_Oh, I just can't wait to be Queen!__  
__Everybody look left__  
__Everybody look right__  
__Everywhere you look I'm__  
__Standing in the spotlight!_  
**Not yet! **  
Let every Living thing go for broke and sing  
Let's hear it in the streets and on the roof  
It's gonna be Queen Kiara's finest fling  
_Oh I just can't wait to be Queen!__  
__Oh I just can't wait to be Queen!__  
__Oh I just can't waaaaaait ... to be Queen!_

The maids started clapping, Joseph sighing along with Karin.

"You do know if you keep that up, daddy's gonna hear you?" she said, Kiara sending her a glare which made her a bit scared.

"Anyway, what are we going to do now?" Mulan asked, the maids going back to work and Joseph leaving. Karin looked around a bit, seeing a letter on Kiara's desk.

"Hey, what's that?" she asked, Kiara looking at the letter and shook her head.

"Not sure, I haven't seen it yet. It's for all of us." she said, walking over to the desk and opening the letter. "It's from dad." she said, reading what it said.

''To all my darling daughters, we are having a ball at the castle tonight. You three can come too, if you want attention. And if Karin says no, the others can still come. If you want to come, tell the maids or butlers and they will give the message to me. I'll get dresses ready for you.

From, Isshin.''

"That's what it says. Well?" she asked, Karin quickly shaking her head. If I can chose to go to a party, my answer will be no all the time. I don't like attention." she said, Mulan and Kiara sighing.

"Well, I'm going. I wanna find my Prince Charming tonight." Kiara said, going into her dream world.  
"I would like to find someone special as well, but maybe not tonight. I just wanna meet more people in out country." Mulan said, Karin smiling and going towards the door.

"Well, I'll see you both tomorrow. I'll tell the maids for you." she said, the two nodding. When she went out of the room, one of the maids went right over to her.  
"Lady Karin, Master Isshin wants to see you." she said, making Karin narrow her eyes.

"OK, thanks for telling me." she said, walking towards her father's room.

Isshin was walking around, his black spiky hair blowing in the wind since he had his window open and his brown eyes looked annoyed. He was wearing a sort of royal knight uniform, but he was still the King. He heard a knock on the door, looking towards it.

"Come in." he said, a young girl opening the door. "You came rather fast, Karin." he said, turning to the window again. "As you may have heard, there is a party tonight. I really want you there with your sisters." he said, Karin narrowing her eyes. _He knew I would say no, which is why he asked for me._ She thought.

"Even if you say that, my decision won't change. I don't want to have unnecessary attention." she said, Isshin turning to her.  
"Which is why I want you there as a Guest of honor. Then, the attention you receive is what you deserve as the King's guest." he said, making her more annoyed.

"To me, that's just one way to get attention one doesn't need. I won't attend, and that's my final answer. If you don't have anything else to tell me, I'll be leaving." she said, leaving before he could say another word to her. He sighed, looking angrily where she went. _That girl is a problem to our reputation. I need to find a way to get her to understand our pride._ He thought, looking annoyed. Karin kept walking towards her room, annoyed by how he had tried to force into going to the ball. She went into her room, seeing a present on the bed. A note was on it, Karin reading it.

''To my daughter. A guest for the ball came with a present for you, but I know you won't come. So, I'll let you open it when Isshin is done trying to get you to join. Yes, I know what he was trying to do, and it will never work on you. Anyway, he said it would be to your liking and I think he's right.

Love your mother, Misaki.''

_Honestly, why would someone send something to me? _She thought, but opened it anyway. Inside was a small and cheep music box, making her smile.  
"So, this is the kind of things you can buy in the town." she said, looking outside. She looked down at the town, smiling. "I want to explore the town so much. I would give anything to explore a world outside of these castle wall." she said, sighing. She looked at her shelf, seeing a lot of stuff that you could never find in the castle. She had gotten them form her mom, so she could see what kind of things were down there. She sighed and opened her mouth again.

_Karin singing_

_Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?  
Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think I'm the girl  
The girl who has everything?  
Look at this trove, treasures untold  
How many wonders can one small room hold?  
Looking around here you'd think  
Sure, she's got everything  
I've got gadgets and gizmo's a plenty  
I've got whozits and whatzits galore  
You want thingamabobs? I've got 20  
But who cares? no big deal  
I want more. _

_I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see wanna see 'em dancing  
Jumping around on those  
What do you call 'em? Oh, roofs  
Dressing up, you don't get to far  
Fun is required for making friends_

_Strolling along down a  
What's that word again?  
Street  
Down where they walk, Down where they run  
Down where they stay all day in the sun  
Wandering free  
Wish I could be part of that world  
What would I give if I could live  
Out of these walls?  
What would I pay to spend a day  
Warm on the ground  
Bet'cha down there, they understand  
Bet they don't reprimand their daughters  
Bright young women, sick of dancing  
Ready to stand and ready to know what the people know  
Ask 'em my questions  
And get some answers  
What's a fire and why does it  
Burn. _

_When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love _

_Love to explore that world bellow?  
Out of these walls  
Wish I could be part of that world _

She sighed, looking down at the kids running around.

"If you truly want to go down there, then I can help you." someone said behind her. She widen her eyes and turned, seeing a woman in a cloak standing by her door.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked, the woman smiling.

"Someone who will help you. Why not follow me to grant your wish?" she said, walking out of her room. Karin looked down at the town again, nodding to herself and walking after the woman. When she left her room, she didn't see any of the maids about. "If you're wondering about where they are, they're helping your sisters and getting the hall ready for the ball. Making it easier for me to move about and help you." she explained, Karin looking at her. She wasn't sure if she was doing a smart thing by following her like this. But, she wanted to get out of this castle for just one day at least. They came to a small, wooden door and walked down a good deal stairs. When they had gone down all of them, the room they ended up in was a small room with a black caldron in the middle of the room. There was also a mirror, showing them both.

"Wha-what is this place?" she asked, the woman smirking.

"My small room, after your father banished me from ever going up in the halls again." she said, Karin looking at her.

"Why did he do that?" she asked, the woman turning her back to her.

"Before, I used to be very nasty. Casting spells on everyone, against their will or not. So, he threw me down here. And here, I can use my spells as much as I want. And I guess you're thinking why he's worried about the people, he's not. He was scared I would do anything to him or to his daughters. I did try to change his heart, making him furious. Oh well, I would help you though. You're a nice girl who doesn't belong in Royalty." she said, Karin looking down. "The only way to go where you want is to go there yourself." she said, smirking  
"Can you do that?" she asked, the woman laughing.

"My dear, sweet child. That's what I do. It's what I live for." she said, opening her mouth again after that.

The woman singing

I admit that in the past I've been a nasty  
They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch  
But you'll find that nowadays  
I've mended all my ways  
Repented, seen the light, and made a switch  
To this  
And I fortunately know a little magic  
It's a talent that I always have possessed  
And dear lady, please don't laugh  
I use it on behalf  
Of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed  
Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain, in need  
One longing to be thinner  
One wants to get the girl  
And do I help them?  
Yes, indeed  
Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad, so true  
They come flocking to my cauldron

Begging for need  
And I help them!  
Yes I do  
Now it's happened once or twice  
Someone couldn't pay the price  
And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals  
Yes I've had the odd complaint  
But on the whole I've been a saint  
To those poor unfortunate souls

"Have we got a deal?" she asked, smirking.

"If I leave, I'll never be with my father, mother or sisters again." Karin said, thinking about that.

"But you'll have your freedom, heh heh. Life's full of tough choices, isn't it? Heh heh.  
Oh, and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment." she said, laughing.

"But I don't have-" Karin said, but the woman held her finger over her mouth.

"I'm not asking much, just a token really, a trifle! What I want from you is - your memory of your life as a princess." she said, giving a very nice smile for some reason.

"But without my memory, how can I-" she was about to complain, but the woman interrupted her.

"You'll have your looks, your pretty face. Who needs a story to tell where you're from. And don't underestimate the importance of improvising, ha!" she said, Karin looking at her. The woman started smirking again and started singing, making her choice even harder to decide.

The people down there don't like old tales.  
They think a girl who gossips is a bore!  
Yet in a different world it's much preferred for ladies not to know what do to  
And after all dear, what is idle babble for?  
Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation  
True men doesn't like details  
But they dote and swoon and fawn  
On a lady who's quiet but strong  
It's she who holds her own who get's a man  
Come on you poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead!  
Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day  
It won't cost much  
Just your memory!  
You poor unfortunate soul  
It's sad, but true  
If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet  
You've got the pay the toll  
Take a gulp and take a breath  
And go ahead and agree to what I say  
The boss is on a roll  
This poor unfortunate soul

Karin narrowed her eyes and nodded, the woman smirking once again. "Then, start thinking of your life as a princess, then I'll send you to where you want to go." she said, Karin nodding and closing her eyes. The memories of her past years flashed before her in her head and she didn't like it. The woman said some words, but Karin couldn't hear them so she didn't know what she was doing or saying. Slowly but surely, her memory started to fade away, everyone she knew, everything she thought was real, everything she had said or been through, disappearing in a flash. She fell unconscious, her memories about her life gone. The woman smiled evilly and created a circle around her, making a bright light and Karin disappeared.

Kiara and Mulan were walking towards Karin's room, looking very happy. Behind them, was Joseph. He had been told to tell her what she had missed that Kiara and Mulan forgot to tell her.

"Hey, Karin. We're back!" Kiara said cheerfully, opening the door. She looked around, not seeing her anywhere. "Karin?" she asked, Mulan looking around.

"She's always in her room waiting for us, so where is she this time?" Mulan asked, Kiara shaking her head.

"I'll go and tell Master Isshin about this, he would want to hear this." Joseph said, Mulan nodding.

"You don't have to go anywhere to tell me. I'm right here." a deep and angry voice said behind them, making them all turn.

"Father." Kiara said, Isshin looking rather pissed. A few guards were behind him, the lot walking towards a small wooden door and walking quick down all the stairs.

"Merlina! Show yourself!" he yelled, a woman in a cloak sighing.

"My, my, can't you leave a poor old woman alone. I'm just getting some potion ready to make me younger then I look." she said, Isshin tipping the caldron. Kiara and Mulan stood in the stairs, watching from there.

"Where's Karin? What did you do to her?" he said, in a scary voice.

"Why would you want to know? Because she's your daughter or because of your own pride? I wonder which one it is." she said, making him even more mad.  
"What did you do to our sister?" Kiara yelled, Mulan trying to calm her down. Merlina took of her hood of, showing her messy, black hair looking like a spider web. Her eyes were dark and her face was badly scared. She was smirking, turning her back to them.  
"I granted her wish." she said, Kiara and Mulan gasping.

"What's that supposed to mean." Isshin asked, Merlina laughing.

"I sent her to a place where she's not in any Royal Trouble. I just sent her away, nothing else. That was her wish after all. To live a life without being a princess." she explained, Isshin growling.

"Guards, go out and find her immediately!" he yelled, all guards running out and Kiara and Mulan getting pushed up again.  
"That won't help you. You see this?" she said, holding up a small bottle with a small glowing ball inside of it. It was glowing very strongly for some reason.

"What is that? Something you used on her?" he asked, Merlina shook her head.

"No, this," she started, shaking the bottle. "is her memory as a Princess. Everything she did, everything you told her or taught her, everyone she knew and just about everything she ever thought was real, is all in this small ball. However, it won't last forever. If she can find someone she truly loves, she will slowly get her memory back and remember why she wanted to leave as well. Looking for her is futile. Besides, I sent her far, far away from here." she explained, making him punch the stairs with his fist and give her a death glare.

**OK, I'll stop here. I'm not sure if I did the songs any good, but I hope I did. Not sure when you guys will read this, I guess a week after I write it or right after I wrote it. Either way, please review if you liked it and want me to keep writing it or if you don't want me to continue this. See you all next chapter maybe if there is a next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, more of this. I wasn't expecting so many to read it. Guess it was a bit more popular then I thought. But, it will still take some time before it really gets around. Oh well, no more of me nagging. This chapter will be a whole lot different then the last one, seeing it won't be much of the castle. But, it will sort of be a split. Some times it's in the castle, then where Karin was transported to. Also, I will change the age of some of the characters I know. One of them is already shown in this chapter. Oh well, I don't have much else to say really. Other then this, If I get this posted before, I have some info about when it comes to posting chapter. I'll be very busy next week. So might not be able to post anything. I'll be somewhere without internet for three days, then I have to go buy shoes for a wedding I'm going to. The it's the wedding, then the day after that I'll be traveling to Scotland. There, the internet connection is horrible. But, I should be able to post chapters. Anyway, now that you know this, let's get this started. Thanks for the review Yu-Gi-OhFanGirl22**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the story-line**

**A New Life**

* * *

A young woman was standing over a oven in a small house in a small wood, making it very peaceful. She was singing to herself, smiling also.

"Mama, mama! What's for breakfast.?" a sweet, small voice said, the woman turning to who was talking and smiled.

"Be patient, Yuzu. It's soon done, dear." she said, the girl, Yuzu, smiling and nodding. She had short, brown hair with short bangs over her right eye. She wore a red hair clip on the left side of her head. She had dark brown eyes and was wearing a sweet, pink dress. She also had small, red shoes. She looked about the age of 8 or younger. She sat down by the table and started swinging her legs. The woman, who seemed to be her mother, was humming to herself now, Yuzu humming with her.

"Hey, you two seem in a good mood today. Something up, mom?" a boy asked, yawning afterward. Yuzu turned, already smiling.

"Morning, Ichigo!" she said, getting of the chair and hugging the boy. He smiled and patted her on the head. Ichigo had spiky, orange hair and the same color eyes as Yuzu. He wore something what looked like a school uniform. He wore gray pants, a white shirt underneath a gray jacket and brown shoes. He looked like he was 15, a lot older then Yuzu.

"Morning, Ichigo. Have a nice nap?" the woman said, smiling.

"Yeah. Hey, what about that kid I found yesterday? Is she OK?" he asked, the woman stopped smiling when he did.

"She doesn't look injured, but I haven't talked to her yet. Could you go in and see her for me?" she asked, Ichigo nodding. He walked out of the kitchen and walked into a small bedroom, a girl around 11 or 12 laying on the bed. He walked over to her, seeing her raven hair was in a mess.

"Hey, you up?" he asked, the girl opening her left, navy blue eye. "I'll take that as a yes. You OK?" he asked afterward, the girl slowly nodding. "Good, where are you from anyway? We just found you unconscious outside of our house. You don't look like someone from this town, since you were dressed rather weird." he said, the girl thinking for a bit. She sat up in the bed, her eyes seeming very confused.

"I...I don't remember." she said, Ichigo tilting his head.

"You mean, you don't remember where you come from?" he asked, the girl nodding. He scratched his head, thinking for a bit. "Well, do you remember anything?" he asked, the girl nodding.

"My name, but that's about it. I don't remember anything from my past life." she said, Ichigo nodding along.

"OK, so what's your name then? Maybe I'll know where you came from. I know a good deal of people from pretty much all around this place." Ichigo said, the girl nodding.

"My name is Karin, ring a bell?" she asked, Ichigo thinking.

"Hm...I only know one who's called Karin, but it's no way you could be her." he said, Karin tilting her head. "She's a Princess. The Princess of this land actually. Does it ring any bell to you?" he asked, Karin shaking her head. "Then I don't know. Oh well, you could just make new memories here. I'm sure mom doesn't mind." he said, quickly walking out of the room before Karin could say anything against the offer. She looked outside the window, feeling very calm and relaxed with all the trees around for some reason. However, she had never seen something like this before. She couldn't remember anything about her past, but she had a feeling that a place like this could never be found where she used to be. Ichigo came back into the room. "Well, she didn't have a problem with it. What do you say, Karin? Wanna become a part of our family?" he asked, Karin looking at him. She thought for a bit, then smiling and nodded.

"Sure. I don't remember my own family anyway, so why not." she said, Ichigo nodding.

"Great. By the way, my name's-" he was cut off by someone calling him.

"Ichigo, you'd better get going or you'll be late for school again!" she heard a woman call, making Ichigo rather nervous.

"Great! See ya later, Karin!" he yelled, running out at insane speed.

"What the?" she thought, trying to get out of bed. She heard a door slamming shut, thinking it had to be Ichigo who was in a hurry to go somewhere. "School? What's that?" she asked herself.

"You've never heard of school?" the same woman asked, Karin looking over at the door. The woman had long, straight light brown hair, similar to Yuzu's, and blue eyes. She was wearing a purple dress, a white apron on the dress. She was also holding something, which Karin thought she made food with. She shook her head, the woman smiling a bit.

"Well, it's where people your age, younger and older go to learn so they can start working at jobs. I was thinking of entering you in one of the schools in a week or something. Is that OK with you?" she asked, Karin slowly nodding. "OK, my name is Nala. I'm Ichigo's mother, as well as Yuzu's. She's a girl who's 8 and went to school a bit ago." she introduced herself. Karin nodded, thinking she already knew her name.

"Nice to meet you." she said, Nala sitting at her height.

"So, you don't know about school. Is there anything you do remember knowing?" she asked, Karin thought for a second.

"Well...all I can think I know from my past is that I wasn't very happy with my life. Not sure why. Guess I'll get it back sooner or later." she said, Nala nodding a bit. "Other then that, it's like a place as peaceful as this couldn't be found where I was. So...I think I'm happier here for now." she finished, Nala smiling.

"Then, how about you come with me. I need to go shopping soon. But first, let's go and eat." she said, Karin nodding. She got out of bed, following Nala into the kitchen.

* * *

After they had eaten, Nala had shown her around her home town. Which was called Karakura Town. They had been at the market, done some shopping and Karin got to meet a few old people. Nala said most people were at school now, so they did the shopping now so they wouldn't ask about her later. Karin agreed with her, she didn't want attention already. She had helped her get everything into the house again, not really seeing any other house nearby. The week went on like that as well, Karin getting introduced to Yuzu and the two playing. Nala had already called the Principal of the school Karin was going to start at. She told her a bit about it, saying they had barely started the school year so she hadn't missed much. She explained a bit about what they had learned and their assignments they had so far. Karin took all of this to memory, seeing how she didn't have anything else to think about. Ichigo was still at school, Nala explaining that he had to be at school a hour or two longer then her and Yuzu. When she was done explaining and Ichigo came home, she started making dinner and they ate. Karin didn't have anything to do after that then just go to sleep and wait for the next morning, the day her first day at this ''school''. She just hoped she would fit in and not attract to much attention to herself.

She woke up with the sun on her eyes, which seemed very familiar for some odd reason. She opened her eyes rather fast and sat up in her bed.  
"Morning, Karin!" she heard a sweet voice say by the door. She looked over there, seeing Yuzu very awake and very excited for some reason.

"Morning. Is Ichigo up?" she asked, remembering how late he got up when he had to go to school the other days.

"Nope, I'm gonna wake him now. Mama said you should get dressed and breakfast is on the table." she said, running of to Ichigo's room. Karin smiled and got up, taking of her orange and yellow PJ's. She went over to her draws and took out some clothes she and Nala had bought a few days before. She wore a white and red striped t-shirt with a white vest over it, clipped near her throat. She wore a blue pair of shorts and trainers which were red and blue and yellow socks. She heard Nala calling for her, smiling again and walking into the kitchen. Ichigo gave a big yawn as a ''good morning'' greeting.

"Good morning to you too, Ichigo." she smirked, scaring the teenager a bit.

"Don't do that again, Karin." he said, Nala and Yuzu laughing while Karin was smirking. They ate a very social breakfast, which Karin still wasn't used to. She had started remembering a bit about her past, which sort of bothered her. She never talked before while she ate. She hadn't remembered the people who were sitting rather far from her yet, but had a feeling they were something important to her. When she was done, she and Yuzu walked off towards the school. Yuzu held Karin's hand, wanting to spend time whit her new sister. Ichigo had gone a bit before them, since he started earlier then them. They walked a bit before they got out of the woods. When they did, they only had to walk about 5 minuets before they got to the school. Karin was met by one of the teachers, who was her head teacher. She greeted her with a smile and started walking towards the teachers room. Karin said good bye to Yuzu and she waved at her.

* * *

A bunch of students were waiting in the class room, excited over something. They kept chattering about something, which seemed to be the subject of the morning

"I wonder who it will be. A girl or a boy?" one of the girls said.

"I hope a girl, we have to many cute guys. Maybe she could have one of them." another said.

"Any clue who the new kid's gonna be?" a boy asked, the group he was talking to shook their heads. In all this exciting mutter, two girls sat by the window. They didn't seem as excited as the rest, for some odd reason.

"I just hope whoever it is, isn't like these people. We have too many of them already." the one with brown hair said. She had short, dark brown hair, with bangs covering her left eye, only showing her right, blue eye. She had a small necklace around her neck, the jewel on the end looking like a black diamond. She wore a a black tank-top with a gray vest over it, torn short shorts and white socks with blue snickers.

"So do I, Ariel. But we never know who enters this school." the second girl said. She had long, blue hair, tied in a tail at the back of her head. She had small bangs over both her emerald eyes. She wore a pink t-shirt with a heart on it, along with a white shirt and small, black tights ending right over her knee. She wore sandal like shoes, not wearing socks. She had a hair clip in her hair, the symbol of a flower. She was the more girly of the two. Ariel looked at her, nodding.

"You're right about that, Belle. I'm starting to think I don't wanna know." Ariel sighed, Belle agreeing. When they were done with their conversation, the bell rang and everyone sat down at their desk. They heard a singing like tune come from their left, seeing a very pretty but very girly girl female beside them. "Great, I wonder what she's so happy about. Maybe her ''darling'' gave her something special." she said, sounding like she was about to puke.

"Or she thinks the new girl would join her group." Belle suggested, turning to Ariel. What she said seemed to be making her even more annoyed.

"I hope not." she said, Belle agreeing. The door opened and their teacher came in, a huge pile of paper in her hands.

"Oh boy, this should be good." Ariel whispered, Belle laughing a bit.

"Good morning, class. I hope you all have had a wonderful weekend." she started, the students all saying ''Yeah!'' together. "Good, and I bet you're all excited to meet your new classmate." she said, smirking. Everyone started cheering, making Ariel think the new kid was getting way to much attention then he or she needed. "Well, no point in making you wait any longer. You can come in now." she said, looking over at the door. Everyone looked over, seeing a raven color haired girl walking in. The girls gasped and smiled, the boys seeming impressed. She walked over to the teacher, getting ready to introduce herself.

"Hey, my name's Karin. Nice to meet you all!" she said, smiling and closing her eyes. Everyone gave her a warm welcome, even Ariel and Belle weren't expecting this.

"Now, your seat is behind Ariel there. I'm sure you'll make good friends with everyone in no time." she said, Karin nodding and going over to her seat. Ariel took one glance at her again, smiling. "Now, let's get this lesson started. And I'm sorry to say this, but it's another assignment." the teacher sighed, everyone getting very annoyed now. "Yes, I know. But, this one is a lot more important. Because, this came in for a few days ago from the Royal Family themselves." she said, everyone gasping. Karin widen her eyes. Nala had told her a bit about the family, but never said they asked kids her age for help. "One of the three Princess has gone missing, and she was the same age as all of you. Your assignment is to find any reason at all for her to have vanished. On her free will or not." she explained, everyone nodding. She asked two students to give out the paper she had with her, which had the information they needed to do the job. Karin looked through it, still not getting why they had asked them to do it.

"Um, mam?" a girl in the back asked, as she raised her hand.

"Yes?" the teacher said, seeing the girl.

"Why did they ask us?" she said, everyone else waiting for an answer.

"Since you're the same age as her, you might know better then grown ups why she would leave. That's why, dear. Now, let's get down to who should be working with who. I'll be making the pairs like usual, so for now, all of you have break until the next class. And all of you have to go outside." she said, everyone cheering and running to the doors. Ariel and Belle decided to give Karin a chance and wait for her.

"Hey, you wanna hang with us?" she asked, Karin looking at them.  
"Sure, if you don't mind." she said, Belle smiling.

"If we did, we wouldn't be asking you." she said, Karin smiling and nodding.

* * *

"Man, must be hard not remembering anything." Ariel said, after Karin had explained to them what had happened to her.

"I'm starting to remember, but only small flashes. So, it'll take forever to get it all back." she sighed, looking at the other students who were doing everything to get rid of their energy. The three of them were sitting underneath a big tree, shadowing from the sun. In front of them was something Ariel had told her was a soccer field. A lot of boys were on it and kicking a ball back and forth, which was apparently soccer.

"Well, I'm sure you'll remember when the time's right." Belle said, Karin looking at her and nodding.

"Oh, how sad you chose to be with these two loser first." a voice said behind them, making all three of them turn to see who it was.

"Get lost, Anastasia." Ariel said, the girl shaking her head. She had long, blond, curly hair lose down her back and purple eyes. She was wearing a rather fancy uniform, which Karin hadn't seen before.  
"Not without the new girl." she said, pointing at Karin.

"Why?" she asked, Anastasia whipping her back behind her shoulder.  
"Simple, I want you to join my small group. Everyone wants a chance to be friends with me, since I'm the girlfriend of the most popular boy in school." she said, pointing at the soccer field. Karin looked over, seeing who she was pointing at. It was a white haired boy, really standing out around the rest. He wore a black, short-sleeved, golf shirt and gray pants. He also was wearing brown shoes and had turquoise eyes.

"One sided relationship if you ask me. I've never seen Toshiro really care for you." Ariel said, getting on the girls nerves.

"Toshiro? That's his name?" she asked, Belle nodding. "Another thing." she said, whispering now. "What's a girlfriend?" she asked, Belle slightly laughing.

"It's when a boy and a girl are a couple. If a boy tells someone he's in a relationship with someone, he calls her his girlfriend." she explained, Karin understanding.

"Well, you don't know what the two of us might do after school." she said, trying to hide something.

"What Toshiro does in his free time is sit in his room and try to find peace and quiet. Nothing else. I heard so form his sister." Ariel said, Anastasia annoyed.

"Hey, why does it even matter. I'm not gonna hang out with someone just because who she's together with. I see how she is as a person. I do that with everyone else as well." Karin jumped in, the two of them looking at her.

"Well, I'm a very kind and caring person who-" she was about to start bragging again before a voice behind the three interrupted her.

"Only wants attention from the most popular people." the person said, right over Karin. She looked up, meeting the white haired boy's turquoise eyes.

"Toshiro dear, how are you?" Anastasia said, trying to make him look at her. But he wasn't paying attention to her, he was just looking at Karin.

"Mind if I ask what you're doing?" she said, rather calm. Then, he suddenly let out a smirk, making her even more confused.

"You're different alright. Good." he said, before walking away. She looked after him, still confused. Belle was sighing, her face a bit red. Even Ariel was a bit flushed.

Anastasia ran after him, leaving the three alone. Karin looked down, not sure what was wrong with her friends.

"What's so special about him to make you two embarrassed?" she asked, looking at them more clearly.

"Even we have to admit he's cute and cool. He's a nice person too. According to the other girls, he's the cutest boy that has ever gone to this school. Even the middle school students think so." Belle explained, Karin not getting the big deal.

"I'm surprised you could look at him for that long without showing any sign of blushing." Ariel said, Karin tilting her head.

"I could've done it longer. I didn't feel anything." she said, Ariel falling to the ground. The bell rang, beginning their next lesson. The three girls got up and ran inside, being the first ones to get into the class room.

* * *

The day went by rather fast after that. They had subjects Karin couldn't quite remember yet, nor did she understand the point of it. However, she constantly felt two people in the room staring at her. Anastasia, who still wanted her to join her ''group'', and Toshiro. Why Toshiro was, she didn't know. He had called her different, but she didn't know who she was any different from anyone else. In what seemed minuets to Karin, it was the last class of the day. Now they were going to find out who they were going to team up with for the assignment. The teacher came into the class room and was smiling. She seemed very happy, for some reason.

"Alright everyone, ready to find out who you partners are?" she asked everyone nodding. "OK, I'll be giving a list for everyone to see who the others teamed up with. And we'll see who get's the one everyone wants from what I've seen in the past." she said, looking over at Toshiro. He looked away, huffing at the same time.

"Boy, must be hard being popular." Karin said quietly to herself, making sure no one heard her. She got the list placed on her desk, seeing through it. She wanted to know who Ariel and Belle were teamed up with before she saw herself. Ariel was teamed up with a boy called Jinta, which made her annoyed. Belle was with Erik, making her sigh.

"You've got to be kidding me!" a girl yelled, looking a bit surprised at Karin.

"Wha-what?" Karin asked, who hadn't seen hers yet. Everyone looked for her name, their reaction the same. "What the?" she thought, Ariel nudging her.

"You might wanna see who your partner is." she said, Karin looking at the papers. She found her name and next to it was...Toshiro?

"Why did she get him?" Anastasia asked, horrified for some reason.  
"I figured it would give her time to get to know him better. If you want to change, you can ask Karin if she wants to switch with you." the teacher said, smiling. Karin thought for a second, not sure what to say.

"I should tell you this, everyone's scared to say no to her when it comes to Toshiro. She gets whatever she wants, and she want Toshiro." she said, making Karin narrow her eyes.

"Well, Karin. Do you want to switch with me?" she said sweetly, but Karin could see the danger in her eyes. She saw everyone looking at her, scared and waiting for her answer. Toshiro was paying attention as well, for once. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I get the feeling I'm gonna regret this. She said quietly, Ariel hearing her. She opened her eyes again, giving her answer. "No." everyone gasped, Anastasia's eyes as big as the Earth.  
"What...did you say?" she asked, not believing the answer.

"I said no. I'm not gonna switch." she said, a lot of pride being heard in her voice for some reason.

* * *

The king was walking around his office, frustrated and mad.

"How dare she do that to my daughter. When I find her, I'm gonna make sure she's telling the truth. If she did, I'm gonna let Karin know what is means to abandon her duties as Princess." he said to himself, Kiara right outside the door. She sighed and walked back into Karin's room, where Mulan was sitting and holding one of Karin's collectables.

"I wonder where she is. I do hope she's fine." she said, Kiara sighing and walking over to her.

Kiara singing

_Mulan singing_

_Both singing_

Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
We will protect her  
From all around her  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

_For one so small,__  
She__ seems so strong__  
__My arms would hold her__  
__Keep her safe and warm__  
__This bond between us__  
__Can't be broken__  
We__ will be here__  
__Don't you cry_

_'Cause she'll be in our heart__  
__Yes, she'll be in our heart__  
__From this day on__  
__Now and forever more__  
She__'ll be in our heart__  
__No matter what they say__  
She__'ll be here in our heart, always_

Why can't they understand  
The way we feel?  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain  
_We__ know we're different but,__  
__Deep inside us__  
__We're not that different at all__  
_  
_'Cause she'll be in our heart__  
__Yes, she'll be in our heart__  
__From this day on__  
__Now and forever more__  
She__'ll be in our heart__  
__No matter what they say__  
She__'ll be here in our heart, always_

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

_When destiny calls her__  
She__ must be strong__  
We__ may not be with her__  
__But she has got to hold on__  
__They'll see in time__  
__I know__  
__We'll show them together_

_'Cause she'll be in our heart  
Yes, she'll be in our heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
__She'll be in our heart  
No matter what they say  
__She'll be here in our heart, always_

Oh, she'll be in our heart _She'll be here in our heart_  
No matter what they say _We'll be with her_  
_She'll be here in our heart,  
We'll be there always  
Always_

_We'll be with her  
We'll be there for her always  
Always and always_  
Just look over her shoulder  
_Just look over her shoulder_  
Just look over her shoulder  
_We'll be there always _

Mulan leaned on Kiara's shoulder, Kiara rubbing her fingers in her hair.

"She's fine. She's stronger and more determined then any of us. So relax, OK? Besides, is she was in pain, we would feel it." she said, Mulan nodding.

"Karin, if you can hear us, live your new life as much as you can. Father won't rest until he's found you, so be careful." she said, Kiara nodding.

**OK, end of the second chapter. Only one song this time, but there will be more to come. Anyway, I'm not sure when this will be out, hopefully later today. It's over 4 A.M. Here, so I've been up all night writing. Now, I'm going to sleep and post this later. Please review if you liked it so far and want me to continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Man, guess I'm posting three chapters on the same day. I didn't have enough time to write my stories. So, I'm going to have to catch up now. Oh well, I've got enough time now. Anyway, I don't have anything else to say really, so let's get this chapter under way. Thanks for the reviews**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the story-line.**

**Down Memory Lane**

* * *

Isshin walked around in his office, frustrated and getting impatient.

"Calm down, Your Majesty. I'm sure they'll be here rather soon." Joseph said, trying to make him less frustrated.

"They're late, whatever you say. They should know better then to keep a King like me waiting. I've got bigger problems to take care of!" he said, making the butler sigh. There was a knock on the door. Joseph went over and opened it, seeing one of the guards outside.

"He has arrived and is waiting for the King in the hall." he said, saluting. Joseph nodded and the guard ran off. Isshin stopped in his tracks and looked over at him.

"Let's get this over with then. I don't want to talk to him all day." he said, Joseph nodding and opening the door completely for him. He walked through it, not saying a word and walking very quickly. Joseph walked out of his office, walking towards Kiara's room. In the hall where a few guards were waiting, a man stood in the middle of it with a young boy the same age as Karin. He seemed a bit disappointed for some odd reason.

"You're late. I've been patiently waiting for you to arrive." they heard a very deep voice say. The man in the front looked over to a huge door, seeing a man walking towards them.

"Sorry, Your Majesty. Our ride was delayed, so it took more time then we thought it would." the man said, bowing and the kid copying him.

"Fine, fine. What is your business here anyway?" he asked. The man smiled and looked up, the boy doing the same.

"This lad here is my son, and he would like to meet your youngest daughter, Karin. His name is Simba, and has been waiting for quite some time now." he explained, putting his hand on the boys, Simba, shoulder. He had blond hair, tidy and neat. His eyes were blue and he was wearing a white uniform with a blue tie and black, shiny shoes.

"Well, you're a bit too late. She has disappeared, thanks to Merlina. We're looking for her now, but so far we haven't seen any sign of her." Isshin explained, looking at a few guards who just came in. "Well?" he asked, Simba and his father turning.

"Sorry Your Majesty, we haven't seen anything of her. Some of the other guards are further away to see if they can find her." one of them reported. The father of Simba looked at him, then back at Isshin.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" he asked, Isshin narrowing his eyes.

"You can look around in your own Kingdom. For now, leave and wait until I ask you to come back. And when that happens, Karin will be back home." he said, the man nodding and walking out, Simba following him. They went into their cart, a white horse with a gray mane and tail. A man beside it opened the door, letting the two in.

"Father, what now? What if they can't find Karin?" Simba asked, his father looking at him.

"I, the Great Jafar, will not stand for this." the man, Jafar, said. He had brown hair, which was just the same as Simba's. His eyes resembled a snake, which made gave a very scary first impression. He was wearing a red robe and had a brown shoes on. He was the King of the Kingdom outside of Isshin's land. Because of this, Jafar never really liked Isshin because of it. He wanted Simba to marry one of his daughters so they would share their Kingdoms with each other.

"But...what can you do?" Simba asked, the two going in the cart and Jafar smirking.

Jafar singing

_Simba singing_

I never thought that King essential He's crude and unspeakably plain But maybe he's a glimmer of potential If used for my vision and brain

I know that his powers of retention Is as wet as a warthog's backside But thick as he is, beware My actions are a matter of pride

It's clear from his vacant expressions The lights are not all on upstairs But I'm talking kings and successions Even you can't be caught unawares

So prepare for a chance of a lifetime Be prepared for sensational news A shining new era Is tiptoeing nearer _And where do I feature?_ Just listen to teacher

I know it sounds sordid But you'll be rewarded When at last I am given my dues And injustice deliciously squared Be prepared!

They arrived at the castle, the guards who were standing in their post by the gate feeling like joining in his moment.

**Guards singing** **It's great that we'll soon be connected** **With a king who'll be all-time adored**

Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected To take certain duties on board The future is littered with prizes And though I'm the main addressee The point that I must emphasize is You won't get a sniff without me!

So prepare for the coup of the century **Oooh!** Be prepared for the murkiest scam **Oooh... La! La! La!** Meticulous planning **We'll have glory** Tenacity spanning **Lots of fame!** Decades of denial **We repeat** Is simply why I'll **Endless attention**

Be king undisputed **Aaaaaaah...** Respected, saluted **...aaaaaaah...** And seen for the wonder I am** ...aaaaaaah!** Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared **Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo** Be prepared!

**Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared** Be prepared!

He laughed a bit in the end, a man who was hiding in the shadows of the trees smirking as well. He started walking away, not making a sound.

* * *

Karin started packing her things, after the show that had just happened a minute ago. _Great, first day and I already have a enemy. _She thought, sighing mentally.

"Karin?" she heard Ariel ask, thinking she must have been thinking for some time since her friend had said her name like that.

"Yeah?" she asked, back to reality.

"You've been very quiet for a while. Something wrong?" Belle asked, Karin shaking her head.

"No, just thinking." she said, smiling.

"Hey." they heard someone behind them, Karin turning to meet the white haired Toshiro. Beside his, were to boys who were strangers to her. The one she saw first was a small boy with red hair. He wore a white t-shirt with a weird logo printed on the front and blue three-quarter length trousers, the bottoms of which are noticeably turned up. The other boy was a bit taller then him and had black hair. He was wearing a brown t-shirt and had a wolf head howling printed on the front. He wore black trousers and had a pair og glasses placed on his head.

"What?" she said simply, not bothering to ask who the boys were.

"We wanted to ask you something." he said, Karin narrowing her eyes. She heard Ariel growl very quietly behind her, Belle trying to calm her down.

"Well, ask." she said, the red haired boy getting annoyed for some reason.

"Since your working with Toshiro who's our pal, and we're working with your friends..." the black haired boy started, before Karin cut him off.

"If your going to ask if the six of us can work together, you're asking the wrong girl. You should be asking the two behind me." she said, pointing her thumb at them. Ariel looked at her, Belle sighing.

"Well, I don't see the problem with it. Besides, I don't want Ariel to kill Jinta." Belle said, making Karin confused and curious. Toshiro walked over to her ear, explaining things for her.

"Last time they worked together, they both came to school with bruises all over them." he said, Karin feeling a shiver down her spine.

"Fine." Ariel spat. The red haired, Jinta just huffed and looked away. The black haired one, Erik, just sighed and Toshiro walked a bit away from Karin.

"Shall we go then? The sooner we get this done, the better." he said, Karin nodding and following behind all three boys. Ariel walked beside her, walking down to the tree they were under when she first saw Toshiro. They all sat down, each of them sitting beside their respective partner. They took out their papers, reading what exactly the King wanted them to answer. Karin looked down at it a bit, before sighing.

"Something wrong?" Toshiro asked, hearing her and wondering what could have made her sigh in the first place.

"I guess I'm still a bit worried about Anastasia. She seemed pretty surprised when I rejected her offer." she said, making Toshiro sigh.

"Don't let it get to you. You're the first one to ever say anything against her when it comes to who I'm going to be pared up with. To be honest, I'm a bit glad you did." he said, Karin tilting her head in confusion. "Basically, no one has actually stood up to her, so I've been stuck with someone who won't do a thing except hang out with me. She's annoying to no end." he said, Karin laughing a bit.

"I'm not sure how I'll be any better, but OK. Anyway, what's the questions they're asking?" she asked, the only one who had read the questions they were going to answer. Ariel and Belle looked at the questions as well, wondering the same thing. Toshiro, Jinta and Erik didn't understand why they were so weird, but they didn't really care either.

"How about we just answer them and try to figure out why afterward." Jinta said, Ariel already annoyed with him.

"Which one should we start with?" Erik asked, Karin looking at the description of the princess.

''A young girl who's the same age as all of you, and is very smart. She's stubborn and does not act or think like a princess.'' and that was it. They didn't say anything else about her.

"Well, they're not really helping." Karin said, Toshiro nodding. "Oh well, let's get this over with." she said, Belle nodding and reading the first question.

"First one is: Why would she run when she was a Princess?" she said, Ariel and the rest thinking.

"Well, a Princess gets whatever she wants. Maybe she wanted something she couldn't get and decided to run off." Ariel said, Karin thinking a bit.

"or she just couldn't get a boy she wanted. Princesses as I see them are just girls who gets whatever she wants and no boy can say no to." Jinta snapped, Ariel hitting him in the head.

"It could be a lot of things, but we need to think a little. She's our age, I don't think she has that much time to find a boy. I've heard when Princesses become 11, they have to attend to all sort of parties and all she can do is stand in one place and greet all the people who comes. Maybe she got tired of the parties and decided it was enough." Erik said, Belle nodding.

"Or maybe she didn't like being a Princess at all." Karin mumbled, Toshiro looking at her.  
"Why do you think that?" he asked, Karin looking at him.

"I...I'm not sure. I just have a strange feeling that might be a reason." She said, Toshiro narrowing his eyes.  
"Something wrong, you two?" Belle asked, Toshiro and Karin looking up.  
"No, it's nothing." Karin said, trying to smile.

"You sure, you seem pretty tired. Not feeling well?" Ariel asked, Jinta and Erik looking over at her and noticing it as well.

"No, I'm just..." she wasn't able to finish the sentence before she fell unconscious in Toshiro's arms.

"Hey, Karin?" he asked, but she was already sound asleep.  
"Man, she sure falls asleep quick." Jinta said, Ariel hitting him again.

"I wonder why she just collapsed like that." Erik thought, Toshiro handing her over to Belle and Ariel.

"Well, we'll go see if we can find some water. She might need them when she wakes up." Toshiro said, getting up. Erik and Jinta nodded and got up as well, the three walking off.  
"I hope she's OK." Belle said, worried. Ariel looked down at her, thinking roughly about what she had told them earlier.

Karin was walking down a hallway, but she was a lot younger now then she really was. She was wearing a fancy pink dress, with ribbons all over the place. She was heading towards a room, which had a sort of wooden thing hanging on the door and had butterflies on it. But, the name was blurry, so she couldn't see who owned the room. She stood on her tip toes and and opened the door. She looked inside, seeing two girls who were older then her sitting on one beds and smiling at her. The youngest one of them seemed about 3 years older then her, the other being about 6 years older.

"..., …..! Hiya!" she called. The names of the two were to quiet. She wouldn't hear what the names were, but she decided to think about it later.

"Hello Karin, what's up?" the oldest said, Karin looking down at the ground.

"Daddy's trying to make me do a lot of stuff you guys do. But..." Karin started, the youngest of the two walking up to her and hugging her.

"It's only natural, Karin. He wants you to take up on our families honor. After all, your a ….." She wasn't able to hear the last thing she said.

"But I don't wanna be a …..! I wanna be me!" she cried, the girl trying to calm her down and cheer her up.

"Karin, there's nothing to say. You were born like this and you've got to live your life." the oldest said, the other girl nodding.

**Oldest girl**

Youngest girl

_Karin_

**Both of the girls**

**As you go through life you'll see****  
****There is so much that we****  
****Don't understand.****  
****And the only thing we know****  
****Is things don't always go****  
****The way we planned.**

But you'll see every day  
That we'll never turn away,  
When it seems all your dreams come undone.  
We will stand by your side  
Filled with hope and filled with pride.  
We are more than we are,  
**We are one.**

_If there's so much I must be__  
__Can I still just be me__  
__The way I am?__  
__Can I trust in my own heart__  
__Or am I just one part__  
__Of some big plan?_

Even those who are gone  
Are with us as we go on.  
Your journey has only begun.

**Tears of pain,****  
****Tears of joy,****  
****One thing nothing can destroy****  
****Is our bond, deep inside,**  
**We are one.**

**We are one, you and us****  
****We are like the earth, sky and sea.****  
****One family under the sun.**  
All the wisdom to lead,  
All the courage that you'll need  
You will find when you see  
**We are one**

Karin held the youngest of the two's arm tightly, nearly falling asleep.

* * *

"It's OK, Karin. Just sleep. You need your rest." the oldest said, Karin nodding and falling asleep.

Karin slowly opened her eyes, seeing Ariel and Belle over her.

"Hey, you alright?" Belle asked, Karin sitting up and nodding.

"You sure? You look a bit pale." Ariel asked, Karin smiling and nodding again. She looked around a bit, trying to find Toshiro and his friends. "If your wondering where the boys went, they left to find some water for you. And I think you need it as well." Ariel explained. Karin looked into the trees, trying to see the boys.

"How long was I asleep?" she asked, Belle thinking a bit.

"Um...some time. You shouldn't move to much either before the boys come back." she said, Karin slowly nodding.

"Well, that wasn't long." a voice said behind them. Karin turned, seeing Toshiro, Jinta and Erik walking out of the trees. Toshiro handed her a glass of water, Karin thanking him. "So, should we continue with the assignment or should we call it a day? The High School should be done now, unless they're doing something else." Toshiro asked, Karin thinking for a second.

"Yeah, I have to meet up with my brother. Even thought I'd rather not. What about you Karin?" Belle asked, Karin nodding.

"I guess I could meet up with Ichigo. I want to see the high school as well." she said, Toshiro and the other boys nodding.

"Well, see ya tomorrow then. Later." he said, walking away. Jinta and Erik followed him, the girls getting up.

"I think that's the first time he's actually been worried about a girl. Anyway, let's get going." Ariel said, turning her back to them and heading towards the gate. Karin nodded and ran up to her, Belle right behind her. They walked a bit, Ariel and Belle explaining a bit how the High School worked. They heard a lot of moaning and panting up ahead, making the three girls suspicious.

"What are they doing?" Ariel asked, running ahead. Belle and Karin ran up to her, seeing nearly every boy from the High School classes on the football field.

"Come on, is this all you've got? You'll have to do a lot better then that to pass my test." a man said, a very large and strong man from the looks of it.

"Great, this was today. I forgot about this." Belle said, sighing while Ariel did a face-palm. Karin looked down, seeing Ichigo. He really stood out with his bright orange hair she noticed.

"Come on, gives us a break!" Ichigo complained, getting hit in the head.

"You better listen, and listen good boy!" the man said, Ichigo holding on his head.

**The trainer**

Some students

**Let's get down to business  
To pass this test  
Did they send me children when I asked for men?  
You're the saddest bunch I ever met  
But you can bet before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man out of you  
**

**Tranquil as a forest but on fire within  
Once you find your center you are sure to win  
You're a spineless, pale pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
****Some****how I'll make a man out of you**

I'm never gonna catch my breath  
Say good-bye to those who knew me  
Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym  
This guy's got 'em scared to death  
Hope he doesn't see right through me  
Now I really wish that I knew how to jump

Be a man  
**We must be swift through the coursing trials**  
Be a man  
**With all the force of a great typhoon**  
Be a man  
**With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon  
**

**Time is racing toward us till the end arrive  
Heed my every order and you might succeed  
You're unsuited for the rage of war  
So pack up, go home you're through  
How could I make a man out of you?**

Be a man  
**We must be swift through the coursing trials**  
Be a man  
**With all the force of a great typhoon**  
Be a man  
**With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the mo**on

Be a man  
**We must be swift as the coursing trials**  
Be a man  
**With all the force  
of a great typhoon**  
Be a man  
**With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon**

Everyone fell straight on the ground, gasping for much needed breath. While they had been having their small musical, everyone had been doing things. Karin and the other two sighed, walking away from the school.

"No point in waiting for them if they're gonna sing all day. Anyway, see ya later Karin!" Belle called, her and Ariel running to opposite direction. Karin waved at them, smiling. I made one enemy, and five friends. At least, I think those three are my friends. She thought, walking over to her house. She saw Nala outside of the house, Yuzu along with her.

"Hello, Karin. Did you hang out with some new friends?" she asked, Karin nodding. "Good, friends are important. So make sure you keep them, alright?" Nala said, Karin smiling and nodding again.

* * *

The rest of the day was the three girls working a bit outside and Ichigo taking forever to get back home. He fell right on his bed, but ate when dinner was done. Karin was in Yuzu's room, who had trouble sleeping.

"Is something wrong in here?" Nala asked, Karin slightly nodding.

"Yuzu wants either a bedtime story or a song. But, I can't do either." Karin said, Nala smiling. She sat down beside Karin and started patting Yuzu on the head.

_Nala singing_

_A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep  
Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
the dream that you wish will come true_

Yuzu fell asleep when she was half way through the song, but Nala knew she would've woken up if she didn't finish the song. Karin nearly fell asleep as well while she sang, Nala smiling.

"Sweet dreams Karin. You've got a long day tomorrow." Nala said, Karin nodding and heading towards her room.

* * *

**OK, I'll stop here for tonight. Again, sorry about last week. I really didn't have the time to write or post anything. So, to make sure I can keep up with my routine, I'll be taking a week off from posting chapters. I won't be posting anything before the 25 of July. So, I hope you'll be able to wait and hope you can understand. Please review if you liked!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for not being able to update in the weekend. But, I've made a decision that some of you might not like too much. Since my school summer holidays are soon over and I haven't really had a holiday with writing, I'm gonna give myself one. So, I won't be posting anything, nothing at all, until the first Wednesday of October. I realized I have been working real hard on thinking and never taking a long enough break for my mind to cool down. It feels like it's going to explode.**

**Anyway, on that day, I'll be posting one chapter and go back to the normal uploading process. So, I hope you all can be patient and understand that I need a break from this. Thank you all for listening and I'll see you the first Wednesday in October.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, back to this story! I'm sorry for those who had to wait a while, but I'm back now and ready to go. I don't really have anything else to say. Thanks for the reviews YuGiOhFanGirl22, Joemoe175, Fantom-Cosplayer and a Guest!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other then the story and how some people look**

**Mysteries**

* * *

Karin slowlyopened her eyes, looking around. It was still pretty early, the sun just going over the horizon. She yawned a bit and looked towards her watch on the wall. It was only 6 AM, but she didn't seem tired at all. Then again, she had slept a bit before at the school grounds if she remembered correctly. Which reminded her, she hadn't had a weird dream this time. She was sleeping very peacefully, which is probably why she was up so early. She rubbed her eye and got out of bed, walking over to her closet. She thought she might as well get ready to go. They didn't have school for some reason, Belle had called her the night before she went to sleep and explained that didn't have any school. Karin thought it was because of the assignment. She looked out the window, thinking about the weird dream she had the other say.

Who were the two people, and why wasn't she able to hear their names as she said them? And, what was she? Something she didn't want to be, that much she knew. But, she didn't know exactly what it was. She shook her head and ignored the feeling, got dressed and got out the papers. She sat down on her bed and read through the assignment again. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that a castle is asking a bunch of kids for help. And why did Karin feel like she wanted to throw a ball in the Kings head, she just...did. She sighed and put the paper down, falling on her bed. She looked up at her roof and thought. If those dreams were of her past, then she had to know who she really was. But when she did, what would she do? Would she just go back to where she came from, or would she stay here with the others? She tried not to think about it, but she couldn't stop. If she couldn't remember who she was or why she was here, she must have run away or something. She couldn't think of any other reason for her to leave. If she did, then she would most likely stay here. But if she was forced back here, she would go back to where she came from. She closed her eyes and scowled. She didn't want to think about it anymore, but she couldn't help it. It was too early to call anyone, so she had to wait. Time went by rather slowly, but she would just have to deal with it.

* * *

Toshiro woke up and looked around, not seeing or hearing anyone else in the house. _So, they've already left. Fair enough._ He thought, getting out of bed. He looked outside the window, seeing a few birds in their nest, their mother giving them food. _Must be nice, to get food and not have a care in the world. Wish I could be so carefree._ He sighed, getting dressed. He got dressed rather quickly, looking outside at the sun. Then over to his watch on his wall. 7:30 AM, not the earliest he's been up. But he was most likely still up before Jinta and Erik. Not too sure about the girls. When he thought that, he remembered what had happened to Karin the other day. He narrowed his eyes, sitting on his bed. He closed his eyes and remembered exactly what happened. They were discussing the assignment, Karin fell unconscious all of a sudden, they went to get her some water, she woke up, not to mention her odd theory. _She's hiding something, I know it. But what, and why does she seem so clueless about it?_ He thought. He widen his eyes for a second and smiled very slyly. _Heh, never expected to be interested in a girl like her so much, or so quickly._ He sighed, getting off his bed and found his cell phone. He tapped on it a bit, putting it to his ear.

"Yawn...what's up, Toshiro?" a very tired voice asked.

"Get your butt out of that bed, Jinta. Maybe you've forgotten, but we said we'd do the assignment with the girls and they're early birds." he said simply, hanging up a second afterward and calling someone else.

"Hey Toshiro, woken Jinta up already?" the other boy asked.

"Yeah, and you need to get up as well Erik." he said, Erik slightly laughing. "Now what?" he asked, not hanging up right after like he did with Jinta.

"Nothing, just that you seem very curious about that new girl. Has she already caught your eye?" he asked, Toshiro scowling.

"She just seems off, nothing else. And besides, she's not the girl who easily falls for a guy." he answered, hanging up. "Honestly, why would I fall for a girl like her? She's interesting, yeah, but I'm not gonna fall for her just because of that. Besides, if I wanted to be together with someone, I might as well be with Anastasia." he said to himself, someone opening the door.

"How long are you gonna keep talking to yourself, Toshi?" a woman said, about the same age as Ichigo.

"Get lost, I didn't talk about you. Anyway, why aren't you at school, Rangiku?" he asked, the woman, Rangiku, smirking. She had long and wavy blond hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth. She is well known for her curvaceous figure, making her very popular with the boys of her school. She wore a very tight and green jumper which stopped just before her elbows, along with a pair of brown pants going just over her knees. She wore boots that went a bit up her leg and a golden necklace.

"We girls get to go later today. Anyway, who's this girl you're talking about? Not your biggest fan, the other one." she asked, Toshiro putting his left foot on the bed and leaning into the wall.

"No one special, just the new girl at our school. And will you get that smirk off your face?" he asked, annoyed at her.

"How can I when my little brother might have gotten himself a girl?" he laughed, a book hitting her head.

"Don't be stupid!" Toshiro said, his hand going on his left leg again.

"Ow, don't be like that Toshiro! Anyway, is this new girl the younger sister of Ichigo? You know, the boy in my class." she asked, Toshiro looking less annoyed.

"The only boy who hasn't giving in to you yet? No clue. I don't know her family." he said, Rangiku sighing. "Anyway, I'm leaving. Lock up the house and don't make an excuse that you forgot. I'll probably be home before you so leave the key under the mat." Toshiro said, grabbing his shoulder bag as he left the room. Rangiku didn't get a chance to say another word before she heard the door close. She looked out his window and saw him already walking on the side-walk.

"Honestly, he's so stubborn." she smiled, leaving his room. She thought she could take advantage of his carelessness and see what he had in there, but she didn't feel like it now.

Karin was walking along the streets, on her way over to a small park in the town. She had waited about a hour and a half or two hours before calling her friends, as well as receiving a message from Toshiro where to meet up. How he had gotten her number, she had no clue. And for some reason, she didn't care. She walked calmly, the papers in her pocket. She looked ahead a bit, seeing both Ariel and Belle waiting to walk over the road. She smiled and jogged over to them, the two turning their heads.

"Hey Karin, good morning." Belle smiled, Ariel smiling as well.

"Morning." Karin greeted, the light turning green. The three of them walked and Ariel and Belle kept asking if she was feeling OK today. Karin kept telling them yes, but she couldn't blame them for worrying. She had suddenly fallen unconscious the other day, so they just wanted to make sure it didn't happen again. We came to the park, something going on. A crowd of people were surrounding a small shop, the three girls hearing music from it.

"Come one, come all! Witness our fabulous meals and sweets, and have some for yourself!" they heard a man yell in joy, catching their attention.  
"Should we check it out?" Karin asked, Ariel nodding while Belle looked a bit worried.  
"I don't know. The boys might not appreciate that we got distracted while meeting up with them. And plus, Jinta will use it as an excuse to say how much trouble we can be." she explained, getting a huff from Ariel.

"So what? They're just a bunch of party poppers. Besides, Karin hasn't seen anything like this while she's been living here. So, it might jog her memory." Ariel said, Karin looking at her. "So, let's go check it out." she said, dragging them both over to the small shop. Once they got closer, the man noticed them and moved closer to them.

"Hello there, Mademoiselle. Is there anything here of interest for you?" he asked, looking right at Karin.

"Uh..." Karin had no idea what to say, so she just stood there and the man started to sing.

* * *

Man

**Servants**

_Lady_

**Man and servants**

Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride  
and greatest pleasure that we welcome you today.  
And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a  
chair as the dining shop proudly presents -  
your dish!

Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie  
And we'll provide the rest  
Soup du jour

Hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why, we only live to serve  
Try the gray stuff  
It's delicious  
Don't believe me? Ask the people

They will sing, they will dance  
After all, Miss, this is us  
And a dishes here is never second best

Go on, unfold your menu  
Take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guest  
Oui, our guest  
Be our guest!

**Beef ragout****  
****Cheese souffle****  
****Pie and pudding "en flambe"**  
We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret!

**You're alone****  
****And you're scared****  
****But the banquet's all prepared**  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
While the flatware's entertaining

We tell jokes! I do tricks  
With my perfect walking stick  
**And it's all in perfect taste****  
****That you can bet****  
****Come on and lift your glass****  
**

**You've won your own free pass****  
****To be out guest**  
If you're stressed  
It's fine dining we suggest  
**Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!**

Life is so unnerving  
For a servant who's not serving  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon  
Ah, those good old days when we were useful...  
Suddenly those good old days are gone

Ten years we've been rusting  
Needing so much more than dusting  
Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!  
Most days we just lay around the castle  
Flabby, fat and lazy  
You walked in and oops-a-daisy!

_It's a guest! It's a guest!__  
__Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!__  
__Wine's been poured and thank the Lord__  
__I've had the napkins freshly pressed__  
__With dessert, she'll want tea__  
__And my dear that's fine with me__  
_

_While the cups do their soft-shoein'__  
__I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing__  
__I'll get it warm, piping hot__  
__Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?__  
__Clean it up! We want the company impressed__  
__We've got a lot to do!__  
__Is it one lump or two?__  
__For you, our guest!_  
**She's our guest!**  
_She's our guest!_  
**She's our guest!**

**Be our guest! Be our guest!****  
****Our command is your request****  
****It's been years since we've had anybody here****  
****And we're obsessed****  
****With your meal, with your ease****  
****Yes, indeed, we aim to please****  
****While the candlelight's still glowing****  
**

**Let us help you, We'll keep going**  
**Course by course, one by one****  
****'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"****  
****Then we'll sing you off to your sweet home****  
****Today you'll prop your feet up****  
****But for now, let's eat up****  
****Be our guest!****  
****Be our guest!****  
****Be our guest!****  
****Please, be our guest!**  
Everyone gave an applause once they were done, the people bowing their heads. Karin and the others were a bit surprised by how much people like it, but only smiled at each other.

"Well Karin?" Belle asked, Karin looking at her.

"This does feel familiar, that much I can say. Only, there weren't this many people watching them then. I don't know if that says anything." she said, as the three started heading towards the meet up place again. They didn't take too long, nor where they that late. Just about a minute or 2. But, that was more then enough time for Jinta to complain. He got punched in the face by Ariel about 3 times in less then a minute after they arrived, which in Belle's counting, was a new record.

"Calm down, you two. We only went there to see if it could help-" Karin quickly covered Belle's mouth, making the boys confused.

"Could help who with what?" Erik asked, Karin slightly nervous.

"Er, nothing." she said, Toshiro narrowing his eyes. _She's very secretive._ He thought, but didn't say anything.

"Then how about we get this over with before you plan on taking a nap again?" he said, smirking.

"You're never going to forget that, are you?" she asked, a bit annoyed by how much fun it looked like he had.

"No, so let's get this over with." he said very bluntly, Karin sighing. She took her hand away from Belle's mouth and sat down beside him, Belle beside Erik. Ariel and Jinta blew off a bit more steam before joining them.

"So, anyone remember what we discussed last time?" Erik asked, everyone nodding. "Good, then we can start discussing it more thoroughly. Seeing how there were so many suggestions to what could be the reason." he continued, Belle thinking a bit.

"Well, Karin sort of had a good point. It did say that the girl didn't act like a princess, maybe she got sick of it and ran away." she said, Karin smiling.

"But if that's the case, how come they haven't found her yet? She should be able to stick out like a palm tree around here. Even if she didn't act like a princess, I doubt she could've ran away and act like a normal person." Jinta pointed out, Toshiro looking at him.  
"Let's focus on one thing at the time. We're suppose to think of a reason she ran away, not why they haven't found her yet." he said, Jinta nodding. "And I agree a bit with what Karin said, any objections?" he asked before anyone else said a word, but no one went against it and shook their head. Belle got out a pencil she had in her pocket and wrote down what they had decided, Karin helping a bit.

"What's next?" Ariel asked, Belle reading to herself first.

"Hm...this one's a bit odd: Where would she go if she could've gone anywhere?" she said, making them all very confused.

"How are we supposed to know that?" Jinta yelled, Ariel hitting him.

"Maybe it's a continuing question, as in to act on the first one we answered." Erik suggested, Toshiro thinking.

"A place she would go if she could go anywhere since she didn't want to be a princess. Most likely a place that doesn't have much with royalty and no one who would recognize her as a princess." he said, Belle nodding. Karin smiled a bit, for some reason very happy to work with them.

But, something felt odd. Whenever they answered a question, it was like they answered something about her. She had no idea why, but it might have something to do with the weird dream from the other day. Her thoughts were cut off by a small tap on her head. She looked to her left, seeing Toshiro's hand on her head. "Try not to space out again, will you?" he said, making her annoyed. But there was something else that sort of pulled her back into reality, footsteps coming towards them. She ignored him and looked behind her, seeing Anastasia and her friends with her.

"Oh, hello Toshiro. What a coincident it is to see you here." she said, in a very cute and very over played voice.  
"Yeah, a _big_ coincident." he said, very sarcastic. Karin couldn't help but smile a bit, she hadn't seem annoyed very often. Belle and Ariel smiled a bit as well. Toshiro noticed them, but didn't get angry like they would've thought. He actually smiled as well, so did Erik and Jinta.

"Is there something I'm missing? Well, it doesn't matter. Why don't you pair up with me, Toshiro darling?" she asked, the word "darling" seem to have gotten his attention.

"Since when was I your so called ''darling''? Besides, Karin has already said no. and she's the one who has to decide weather I change partner or not. And even if she lets me chose, I'd rather be with her then you." he said, making her rather annoyed.

"Just what's so different between her and me?" she said, walking around them all. "And Toshiro, you don't know what you're saying. Maybe you should lie down." she said, not actually wanting to believe what he said.

"Or maybe you should use your head." Karin said, everyone looking at her in surprise. Even Ariel, who they would've expected to say something like that, was very shocked.

"Excuse me?" she asked, Karin getting up and looking at her.

"You heard me. If there's one thing I hate, it's people who won't take no for an answer." she said, making her even more annoyed.

"Or maybe you've just fallen for Toshiro!" she yelled back, making both her and Toshiro step back a bit.

"Wha? When have I ever said or done anything that makes you think I like him?" Karin asked, Toshiro leaning into the tree behind him.

"Well, you won't let him go. He's your partner now and you won't let anyone else have him as a partner. In other words, you're just like me when it comes to _my_ darling." she spat, trying to get Karin worked up. And it nearly worked, but Toshiro got up and pulled her towards him. She widen her eyes and lost her balance, feeling Toshiro's breathing on her neck. She couldn't help but blush a little.

"That's enough, Anastasia. I've already said I'm being Karin's partner. She's more helpful, and a lot more interesting." he said, making Karin blush more and Anastasia even more mad.  
"Well, we'll see how long that lasts." she said, walking away with her friends close behind her.

"Um...are you planing on letting go of me?" she asked, Toshiro smirking and going to her ear.

"If you do me a little favor." he whispered, Karin listening. Belle and Ariel looked over to him, seeing Karin's face nearly as red as a tomato from what he seemed to be saying. He let go of her and she went a few steps forward and calmed down.

"So...are we going to continue the assignment?" Belle asked, Erik looking at Toshiro.

"Nah, why don't we take a trip to the amusement park. Seeing how you went to a small shop earlier to help someone with something, an amusement park can't be too different." he smirked, making all three of them a bit worried. Karin knew she had to tell him sooner or later, and she didn't know which one she preferred.

* * *

They had been at the amusement park for about 30 minutes now, Belle and Ariel really enjoying themselves. Karin on the other hand, looked a bit worried. She had remembered a bit while she was here, but she couldn't say anything and not give away the fact she doesn't remember anything. But, there was also something else on her mind. What Toshiro had asked her before. When she thought about it, she blushed a bit. Toshiro was walking in front of her and looked at her from the corner of his eyes. He smirked a bit and closed his eyes, making Karin looking up. She was about to say something, when some kind of weird music started playing.

"What in the world?" Jinta asked, everyone else looking over to where the sound came from. They all looked at each other and ran towards it, seeing some kind of show going on. A thin man, a fat man and a young kid were on the stage, singing it seemed like.

* * *

Thin man

**Fat man**

_Kid_

**Both men**

Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful phrase  
**Hakuna Matata!****  
****Ain't no passing craze**  
It means no worries  
For the rest of your days  
**It's our problem-free philosophy****  
**Hakuna Matata!  
_Hakuna Matata?_  
**Yeah. It's our motto!**  
_What's a motto?_  
Nothing! What's-a-motto with you?!

While everyone laughed, the kid smiled and went down.

"Does everyone else want a chance to stand here?" the thin man asked, the fat one looking at Karin.

"How about you, young lady?" he asked, making Karin confused. The thin man came down and pulled her up on the stage, making her a bit worried.

_Karin_

_**All three**_  
**Those two words will solve all your problems.**  
That's right. Take Aladdin here  
Why...when he was a young child  
**When I was a young child**  
Very nice  
**Thanks.**  
He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal  
He could clear the cafeteria after every meal  
**I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned****  
****And it hurt that my friends never sat behind**  
**And, oh, the shame**  
Oh, the shame!  
**Thought of changing my name**  
What's in a name?  
**And I got downhearted**  
How did ya feel?  
**Every time that I...**  
Hey, not in front of the young lady!

**Oh, sorry**  
**Hakuna Matata!****  
****What a wonderful phrase****  
****Hakuna Matata!****  
****Ain't no passing craze**  
_It means no worries for the rest of your days_  
I_t's our problem-free_ **philosophy**  
_**Hakuna Matata!**_  
_**Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!**__**  
**__**Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!**__**  
**__**Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!**__**  
**__**Hakuna Matata! Hakuna -**_  
_It means no worries for the rest of your days_  
_**It's our problem-free philosophy**__**  
**__**Hakuna Matata!**_

* * *

Everyone clapped and cheered, Karin smiling and bowing her head as she went down to join her friends.

"Wow, you handled that rather well. It's a sort of thing they do here, and some time the person completely makes a fool of him or herself. You were pretty good." Toshiro complimented her.

"Wow, you complimented a girl. That's something we don't hear often." Ariel laughed, Toshiro turning his head. Karin smiled a bit as well. She liked it here more and more, making it seem like she never wanted or had to leave. But, nothing last forever. Including this happiness she had just found.

* * *

**OK, I'll stop here. I'm sorry for not posting as often on this one as I do the others, I'll try to do it faster. Anyway, leave a review and I'll see ya all next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, back with more stories! I, again, don't have anything else to say! I've been very free lately and haven't had trouble posting chapters. Oh well, let's get this started! Thanks for the reviews YuGiOhFanGirl22, Joemoe175, Phantom-Cosplayer, a Guest, bri, another Guest and forever122!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other then the story and how some characters look**

**Love in Bloom and Service**

* * *

Kiara and Mulan were sitting in Kiara's room, waiting for news about Karin. It's already been about two weeks since she went missing, and no one had seen her. They had started asking around towns a lot further away from the castle, seeing how she wasn't anywhere near the castle town. They were both getting really worried, too worried to attend to anything royal. There had been a few parties, but neither had attended to any of them. They had started thinking to just, try and do things they did before while they're waiting for Karin to come back. Isshin had gotten a bit annoyed as well, letting this stop them from living like they did before. He never did like the way Karin acted, so they thought this would be a good chance to show how royal a princess really is. Kiara had still not found herself a man she liked, which she had completely forgotten about, and Mulan was in deep thought about something or other. Kiara couldn't take the silence that had been hanging around forever it seemed, sighing.

"We're not helping just sitting around here. Why don't we go and ask that other guy who showed up a few days ago? You know, the one with the kid who wanted to meet Karin." Kiara suggested, Mulan looking at her and nodding. They both got out of bed and went into the hall, seeing the solders slightly running in the hall. A maid came over to them and bowed.  
"Good evening, My ladies. Is there anything the matter?" she asked, Mulan looking at her.

"What's going on? Has something happen?" she asked, the maid looking at them.  
"I really don't know, Lady Mulan. Why don't you ask Her Highness?" she suggested, the two nodding and heading towards their mothers room. But they meet the son of the other King came walking through the halls.  
"What are you doing here?" Kiara asked, Simba looking up in surprise.

"Um...father said I was allowed to look around the palace, seeing how we're helping with the search." he said, Mulan looking at her sister.

"How is he helping? Is he out with the guards or working here with father?" she asked, Simba thinking for a bit.

"I don't really know. He just said the King had given him permission to do what he could to help out." he said, the two looking at each other again. The boy just ignored them and kept walking.  
"I've got a bad feeling about this." Kiara said, Mulan slightly nodding.

* * *

Karin and the rest were leaving the amusement park. Ariel and Belle seemed to have enjoyed themselves a lot, so did Karin. The boys however, not so much. Ariel wanted to go on every single ride, Jinta getting hit every tie he said something against it. Toshiro didn't say a word, but Karin could clearly see he wasn't having any fun. Erik didn't want to go on any rides, but he did seem to enjoy seeing the girls having fun. They were on their way back to the park so they could continue on their assignment. Karin just hoped they wouldn't bump into Anastasia while they were on their way back. She thought one encounter was more than enough. They came back to the tree and sat down again, Belle looking at the paper.

"I guess we call the second question solved, right?" she asked, everyone nodding. She read a bit on the paper, sighing a bit. "Uh...I don't think this one will take to long to answer: What would she want, if she could have anything at all, to come back?" she said.

"Depends on the reason. If we're answering from our first two answers, then most likely just to be herself and not being pushed to hard.I can't think of any other reason." Erik said, everyone else nodding. Belle kept reading.

"Here's the next one: Who would take care of a princess?" she said, Karin thinking for a bit.

"Well, if they knew if she was a princess, anyone who wants fame really." Jinta said, Ariel nodding but seemed annoyed. Probably cause she knew he was right.

"And if they didn't know, someone who couldn't ignore a lost girl." Belle added, everyone nodding at that as well. She looked down at her paper, her eyes widening in surprise. "We've only got two more, that went a lot faster then expected." she said, everyone looking at each other.

"Then let's call it a day and figure out when we'll meet up next." Toshiro said, everyone nodding and getting up. Belle and Ariel ran off quickly, Karin telling them they could just run off without her. Erik and Jinta started heading back as well, saying good-bye to Toshiro. Karin was about to walk home as well, but Toshiro grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Wait, there's some place I want to show you." he said, walking away. Karin thought for a bit, then followed after the white-haired boy. She couldn't help but feel a bit happy he wanted to show her something, and she had no idea why.

* * *

Toshiro lead Karin through a forest, making sure none of the branches went in her face. They had been walking for a good deal of time, but Karin didn't ask him if they were there yet or where he was taking her. She just looked around the forest, enjoying every new place she saw. She didn't pay attention to where she walked and tripped over a branch, but didn't meet the ground.

"Pay attention to where you're walking." she heard Toshiro say, who was the one who had caught her.

"S-sorry." she said, getting herself up and blushing a bit. They kept walking, until Toshiro stopped in his tracks. He turned to her and covered her eyes, making her panic a bit.  
"Relax." he said, leading her out of the forest. She saw a bit of bright light through his fingers, wondering where they were. He removed his hand from her eyes, Karin getting used to the bright light and gasped in amazement. It was a beautiful lake with a few streets light on the road next to it. The moon shined down on it, making look like there were crystals on the lake. The area around it was peaceful as well, no wind to disturb the flowers and no people to ruin the grass. The road underneath them seemed very new as well, but Karin thought it was just the fact that no one had been here. That is, other than Toshiro. "This is my little secret place." he said, walking up to her. "Most of the time, I don't get much time by myself. So, after school or a long day, I come here for some peace and quiet." he explained, Karin looking at him.

"It's beautiful here." she said, Toshiro looking at her. When he saw her in the moonlight, he thought she looked like an angle. He quickly shook his head and walked in front of her. "But if this is your secret place, why did you show me this?" she asked, Toshiro turning to her again.

"I don't know completely, but it does see like both Ariel and Belle are trying to help you in one way or another." he started, making Karin a bit worried. "Though, I don't know why. And I don't think you'll tell me." he said, Karin looking away once he looked at her.

"Sorry, but I'd rather not tell anymore people." she said, looking a bit sad.

"I don't really care, but I thought showing you around more places of the town would help somehow." he said, Karin looking at him in surprise. "What's wrong?" he asked, Karin smiling, closing her eyes and shook her head.

"No, it's nothing." she said, opening her eyes again. Toshiro was smiling as well, standing in the middle of the moonlight. She couldn't help but stare at him, and start thinking he looked like a prince. Toshiro noticed it, Karin quickly turning her head and looked away. Toshiro looked over at the small field next to him. He went down and picked one of the flowers, handing it over to Karin. She took it, looking at him. He just smiled and patted her on her head.  
"Keep this a secret, OK?" he said, Karin blushing and nodded.

* * *

Karin walked back through the forest, seeing two people in front of her.

"Belle, Ariel. Didn't you two go home?" she asked, Belle slightly nodding.  
"Yeah, but we went back to see where you were and heard from Erik you went with Toshiro somewhere." she said, Karin nodding. Ariel looked at her hand, seeing a small, white flower.

"Did Toshiro give you that?" she asked, Karin nodding. "Well, well, well, seems like you DO love Toshiro after all." she smirked, Karin widening her eyes.

"No I do not!" she yelled, both of them laughing. Karin got a bit annoyed and walked into the left side of the woods. "I don't love him, I don't." she kept telling herself.

_Karin_

Ariel and Belle

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment__  
__I guess I've already won that__  
__No boy is worth the attention__  
__That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

The two followed her into the forest, hearing her sing. They both smiled and thought the very same thing as they came out of the shadows.

Who do ya think you're kidding  
He's the Earth and Heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

_No chance, no way__  
__I won't say it, no, no_

You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh

_It's too cliche__  
__I won't say I'm in love__  
_

_I hope my heart will learn this lesson__  
__It feels so good when he start out__  
__My head is screaming get a grip, girl__  
__Unless you're dying to cry your heart out_

_(__Oh)_You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

_Whoa. No chance, now way__  
__I won't say it, no, no_

Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

_This scene won't play,__  
__I won't say I'm in love_

You're doing flips read our lips  
You're in love

_You're way off base__  
__I won't say it__  
__Get off my case__  
__I won't say it_

Girl, don't be proud  
It's OK you're in love

_Oh__  
__At least out loud,__  
__I won't say I'm in love_

The three smiled at each other, walking out of the forest and back to their homes.

* * *

Karin walked with Ariel and Belle in town the next day, having the flower Toshiro gave her in her shoulder brown shoulder bag. They were going to try to make her remember who she was and where she came from. Though, they didn't have much luck. They had been over half of the town already, and Karin didn't seem to recognize anything at all. They came to a sort of circus tent, but it seemed rather different. The people who came here seemed to be treated like royalty. There were multiple people serving one or more, doing whatever they asked them. Karin thought this, of all things, felt very familiar. Belle and Ariel said this place was mostly used by people who had either been working to hard and needed a break or who have always been treated like little princesses. She looked around, seeing Anastasia here as well.

"Welcome, My Ladies. Is there anything we can do for you today?" a woman dressed as a maid asked, the three shaking their heads.

"Come now, young ladies like yourselves must have something you want. That's why were around." a very cheerful, male said. He seemed like the type who was always in a good mood. He wore a black suit with a red tie, no hat on his messy, black hair, blue eyes and fancy black shoes. "What's your name?" he asked Karin, who was taken aback a bit.

"Uh...Karin." she said, the man taking her hand and started swinging her around.

"The names Genie, and I would gladly grant you any wish." he said, making Karin smile.

Genie

Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves  
Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales  
But mistress you in luck 'cause up your sleeves  
You got a brand of service never fails

You got some power in your corner now  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp  
You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how  
See all you gotta do is say the word  
And I'll say

Misses Karin 'mam  
What will your pleasure be?  
Let me take your order  
Jot it down  
You ain't never had a friend like me

Life is your restaurant  
And I'm your maitre d'  
Come on whisper what it is you want  
You ain't never had a friend like me

Yes mam, we pride ourselves on service  
You're the boss  
The Queen, the Empress  
Say what you wish  
It's yours! True dish  
How about a little more Baklava?

Have some of column "A"  
Try all of column "B"  
I'm in the mood to help you dear  
You ain't never had a friend like me

Can your friends do this?

After he said that, he started spinning a plate full of food around as if it was a toy.

Do your friends do that?

He threw it towards a lady who caught it perfectly.

Do your friends pull this,

He went into a black, top hat and pulled out a pineapple buffet.

out their little hat?  
Can your friends go, poof?  
Well, looky here  
Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip  
And then make the sadness disappear?

So don't cha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed  
I'm here to answer all your midday prayers  
You got me bona fide, certified  
You got a genie for your chare d'affaires

I got a powerful urge to help you out  
So what cha wish? I really wanna know  
You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt  
Well, all you gotta do is call like so - and oh

Misses Karin 'mam, have a wish or two or three  
I'm on the job, you big nabob  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!

Everyone clapped at his performance and the staff bowed. Karin, Belle and Ariel clapped as well. Karin couldn't help but smile a bit, feeling like this was very familiar. Ariel and Belle showed her the rest of the town and then they went home, the sun setting. She looked out her window after she came home, thinking. She closed her eyes and laid down on her bed, memories starting to flow through her mind.

* * *

Karin was young again, but seemed like she was a year older then she was before. She was walking through a very poor and torn down village, the people who lived there seemed very weak and hungry as well. She was walking beside a very beautiful woman, who she guess was her mom.

"Listen Karin, the life you live in the … is different from how life is for some people. These people need to work hard and very much to live, and as a …, I have to help them. Soon, this will be your responsibility." the woman said, Karin looking up at her.

"But mamma, I can't be as caring as you. Besides, I don't like being a ..." she said, the woman smiling.

"You don't have to like being a … to this, and you're more caring then I am. You take care of your sisters, even thought you're the youngest." she said, the two of them walking up a hill which seemed to be ore taken care of then the village. "This is all because we cannot see this village fro the …, so we can't do anything to help it." she said, looking up to the sky. She walked away, leaving Karin alone on the hill. "Be sure to come back before it gets to dark." she said, Karin nodding. She looked over the village, opening her mouth.

_Karin_

_I don't know if You can hear me  
Or if You're even there  
I don't know if You would listen  
To a child's prayer  
_

_Yes, I know I'm just an small girl  
I shouldn't speak to you  
Still I see Your face and wonder...  
Were You once an child too?  
_

_God help the outcasts  
Hungry from birth  
Show them the mercy  
They don't find on earth  
_

_God help my people  
We look to You still  
God help the outcasts  
Or nobody will_

A few of the people in the village heard her singing, and started to sing along.

Villagers  
I ask for wealth  
I ask for fame  
I ask for glory to shine on my name  
I ask for love I can posses  
I ask for God and His angels to bless me

_I ask for nothing__  
__I can get by__  
__But I know so many__  
__Less lucky than I__  
_

_Please help my people__  
__The poor and down trod__  
__I thought we all were__  
__The children of God__  
_

_God help the outcasts__  
__Children of God_

Karin looked over the village one last time before turning her back on the village and went back to where she lived, which was covered with mist so she couldn't see. As she walked closer to it, the vision became more and more blurry and soon she couldn't see anything. All she heard were people calling her name very faintly, talking to her very calmly.

* * *

Karin opened her eyes again, looking around her room. _Another dream._ She thought, sighing and sitting up on her bed. She looked through the window again, seeing it was morning now. She yawned a bit, hearing Nala in the kitchen. She got out of the bed and walked into the kitchen, Nala greeting her with a bright smile.

"Morning Karin, sleep well?" she asked, Karin nodding. "Good. Hanging out with Belle and Ariel again today? And did anything come back to you after yesterday?" she asked, Karin sitting down by the table.

"I' not sure what's happening today, but I did remember a bit after yesterday." she said, Nala putting a glass of milk on the table by her hand.

"Well, at least some of it's come back to you." she smiled, Karin nodding and smiled back. She drank the milk, hearing someone yawning behind her. She turned around and saw Ichigo scratching his head and yawing loudly. "Good morning, sleepy head." Nala laughed, Ichigo smiling.

"Morning mom, morning Karin." he said, sitting on the opposite side of her. "What's up? No school today either?" he asked, Karin nodding.

"Some people have most likely just thought of it as a weekend and not done any work at all. So we have the rest of the week off." she said, Ichigo sighing.

"Man, and we have an annoying gym teacher who won't give us anytime to catch our breath." he complained, Karin laughing a bit. Ichigo ate up a toast and ran out the door, Nala trying to listen to the forest it seemed.

"What's wrong, Nala?" Karin asked, Nala looking at her.

"I hear a lot of commotion from the town. Can you go see what's going on?" she asked, Karin nodding and got off her chair. She walked outside and was nearly out of the forest, seeing a lot of people surrounding what seemed to be a fancy car or something. Karin was going to go and get a closer look, but someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the forest. She let out a small yelp, but the person covered her mouth and silenced her.

"Relax, it's me." a young male voice said, making Karin widen her eyes and blush.

* * *

**OK, I'll stop here. I was up very late at night to make sure this was done. Oh well, that's what I get for being too lazy to do it in the vacation. Anyway, leave a review if you liked it and I'll see ya all next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, I'm really sorry I haven't posted in forever, school was a real pain in the ass. Oh well, I don't have anything else to say other than Happy New Year! I know it's late but whatever! Thanks for the reviews YuGiOhFanGirl22, Joemoe175, Phantom-Cosplayer, bri, a Guest, forever122, pokii1, Johnny, hitsukarin4lyf and !**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the story**

**Sunset Love**

* * *

Karin looked form the corner of her eye, seeing Toshiro behind her. _Wh-why is he doing this?_ She thought, not really seeing the point of it. He didn't seem he was going to let go of her either, just staring at the people. She looked up at him from the corner of her eye, seeing a worried look in his eyes. He pulled her a bit closer towards his chest, making her blush even more and her heart beating like crazy in her chest. His soft, calm breathing touched her ear, making her somewhat calm. After what seemed like forever, he finally let go of her. However, he never took his eyes off of the commotion.

"You shouldn't just walk blindly into a group of people if so many are in the same place." He warned her, Karin looking at him with confusion written all over her face.

"How come?" She asked, walking up to him. He looked at her from the corner of his eye, seeing Karin was still blushing. He was going to ask why, but he decided to wait and ask later, if he remembered it.

"If a huge group of people get scared, they'll try to get away and won't think of the other people in the crowd. Many people can get lost or get separated from their families if they're kids." He explained, Karin looking at him. He must've thought she might've gotten lost if she was in there and they freaked out.

"Oh, well, thanks then. Do you know what's going on?" She said, Toshiro turning to her.

"Sort of. Apparently some people from a very rich family or place have come here, not sure why. But people in this place never see this kind of fancy thing around these parts. So they're just curious." He explained, Karin trying to look a bit over. She saw a couple of people in black, fancy suits standing and looking around. They must be looking for something, or someone. She thought, suddenly feeling very uneasy.

"Um…do you know who those people in the black suits are?" She asked, pointing at the two of them. Toshiro looked for a bit, shaking his head slowly. For some reason, this made her feel more uneasy and wasn't able to say anything else. Toshiro looked back at her, seeing how scared she was.

"Karin, are you OK? You look a bit pale." He asked, touching her cheek. Karin didn't seem to notice it until after a while, not nodding or shaking her head.

"I…I don't know. Those people make me feel very uncomfortable for some reason." She said, Toshiro narrowing his eyes a bit and looked back at the people. They looked a bit more closely into the forest, Toshiro not taking much chance and dragged Karin with him behind a tree. He looked at them from back there, seeing them go back in their car and told the people to back off. They drove off after the people cleared off, not wasting more time in that town. Karin physically relaxed after they left, breathing very deep. Toshiro looked at her, wondering what was bothering her. But he decided to let her calm down first. She said she didn't know, so he would only make it worse if he asked about it. Karin sighed and got her cool back, looking at Toshiro.

"You OK now?" He asked, Karin nodding.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Though, I'm not sure why I felt so uneasy in the first place." She said, Toshiro looking at her with a worried look. She sighed again and looked over to where the commotion had been, seeing that people were already heading back to their normal activities. "Well, I better get back. We were taking a break today, right?" She asked, referring to their assignment. Toshiro nodded, said good-bye and left as well, Karin heading for home.

"My, that is very unusual." Nala said, after Karin had explained what had happened. Both Ichigo and Yuzu were already at school, so it was only the two of them there. "I wonder what they wanted in this small town." She asked herself, washing up a few plates. Karin thought a bit about what happened, remembering the uneasy feeling.

"Can I go out for a bit around the forest?" She asked, Nala looking at her smiling.

"Of course, just make sure you don't get lost." She smiled, Karin smirking. She got up from her chair and walked out the door, walking between the thick trees. She slid down with her back against a tree, sitting there and seeing the light of the sun gleaming through the trees. She smiled and slightly closed her eyes, dozing off a bit.

* * *

Karin was walking around the unfamiliar place again, a bit older then she was in the last dream. She was walking to that room again, not seeming too happy or upset for that matter. She went in, seeing the two girls again.

"Karin, what's up?" The oldest one asked, Karin closing the door before answering.

"I want to look around in the town. It's boring here in the …" She said, not hearing the last castle. The two looked shocked, not expecting her to say that.

"But, you're a …! There's no reason for you to go down there." The younger of the two said.

"… is right, you'll be better off up here." The older one said, Karin not hearing the name once again.  
"But there's nothing to do other than keep going to stupid parties." Karin complained, not listening to the two. They both sighed.

"Karin, listen to me. The world down there, it's a mess." The older one said, making Karin very confused.

"Life up here is way better than anything they've got down there." The younger one finished, the two starting to sing.

_Older one_

Younger one

_Both_

_The seaweed is always greener__  
__In somebody else's lake__  
__You dream about going down there__  
__But that is a big mistake_  
Just look at the world around you  
Right here where you today  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you looking for?

_Life up here__  
__Life up here__  
__Darling it's better__  
__Here where it's finer__  
__Take it from us__  
__Down in the town they work all day__  
__Out in the sun they slave away__  
__While we devoting__  
__Full time to dancing__  
__Life up here_

_Up here all the folks is happy__  
__As off through the halls they dance__  
__The people in the town ain't happy__  
__They sad 'cause they in their hole_  
But people in the hole are lucky  
They in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss get angry  
Guess who's going to face punishment

_Life up here__  
__Life up here_  
_Nobody beat us__  
__Fry us and burn us__  
__In flames__  
__We're what the town folks loves to hate__  
__Up here they're off our tails__  
__We got no troubles__  
__Life is the bubbles__  
__Life up here__  
__Life up here__  
__Since life is sweet here__  
__We got the beat here__  
__Naturally__  
__Even the butlers and the maids__  
__They get the urge and start to play__  
__We got the spirit__  
__You got to hear it__  
__Life up here__  
_  
_The maid play the flute__  
__The butler play the harp_  
The guest play the bass  
And they sounding sharp  
_The cook play the brass__  
__The waiter play the tub__  
__The fluke is the duke of soul_  
_The waitress she can play__  
__The servant on the strings_  
The guest of honor rocking out  
The dancer she sings  
_The musician and the boss__  
__They know where it's at__  
__An' oh that assistant blow_

_Life up here__  
__Life up here_  
_When the sardine__  
__Begin the beguine__  
__It's music to us__  
__What do they got? A lot of land__  
__We got a hot crustacean band__  
__Each little child here__  
__know how to jam here__  
__Life up here__  
__Each little maid here__  
__Cutting a rug here__  
__Life up here__  
__Each little butler here__  
__Know how to wail here__  
__That's why it's hotter__  
__Up in here__  
__Yeah we in luck here__  
__Up behind walls here__  
__Life up here_

Karin sighed a bit, knowing they would never give up telling her that she belonged here and not down there. They were pretty proud of their performance though, making her slightly smile. They kept going on how she should just give up on going down there, when the door swung open. All three of them turned and looked, seeing a man with black hair standing there. Karin looked a bit sad, thinking it was her father.

"Karin, you're a ..., you have nothing to do down in that filthy place. You'll learn as you get older." he said, also telling her to go to her room and get some rest. Karin nodded and left, not saying a single word to her father.

* * *

She opened her eyes again, seeing the sun was still near the same place. _I must have only slept for a couple minutes. It felt like a lot longer._ She thought, getting up. She thought she heard someone behind her, seeing someone walking through the woods. She didn't seem like she was from around here, her clothes were too fancy. She also seemed lost. Karin let her kindness get the better of her and decided to help the stranger. It's not that the person seemed evil; she just had to be careful around strangers.

"Are you lost?" She asked, the person jumping a bit. He seemed like a boy, a rich one at that.

"No, I'm...yeah." He said, seeming a bit embarrassed. Karin smiled a bit, walking a bit closer.

"Where are you trying to get to?" She asked, the boy thinking a bit before answering.

"The town. Some people let me off and they're going to pick me up soon." He explained, Karin already knowing who he meant.

"Follow me then, I'll show you the way out of here." She smiled, leading the way as the boy smiled. She decided not to ask his name, because then he would ask for hers and she still didn't feel safe near those people. She went where the commotion was, seeing the car there again, just no people around there this time. Then again, everyone was at work at this time of the day. The boy instantly thanked her and ran off, Karin quickly turning on her heels and heading back home. That kid seemed nice at least. She thought, thinking about her last dream. It was getting closer to the present, she could tell by how old she was in the last one. She shook her head, not bothering to think anymore about it. She didn't know who she was yet, but knew that as of now, she lived with Nala and the rest.

* * *

Kiara and Mulan were walking through the halls of the castle, thinking about what their mother had told them. She had told them that their father was desperate to find Karin and had let the King of the smaller part of the country for help, as long as his kid got Karin's hand in marriage. They both knew Karin would never agree to a forced marriage, not matter what they did. That's one thing she hated being a princess, she couldn't chose from someone she could love but for the better of the country.

"What do you think she's going to say?" Kiara asked, Mulan sighing.

"She doesn't have much choice now. They're helping us find here, nothing else we can do. Anyway, we should just stay out of it until Karin gets back." She suggested, the two of them walking to her room. They sat down on the bed, a maid coming in.

"Miss Mulan, Miss Kiara, His Majesty has a message for you two." She said, the two of them listening carefully. "He says that until they have found Karin, the two of you should find yourself a groom. He doesn't seem to trust that other King and wants to make sure that he still has more control over his part of the country." She explained, Making Kiara narrow her eyes but Mulan spoke before she did.

"Thanks you for telling us, we'll do what our father wishes." She said, the maid bowing and showing herself out of the room.

"I can't believe him. If he didn't trust him, he shouldn't have let him help at all." Kiara said, Mulan nodding.

"That's true, but finding Karin is more important to him as of now. He wants to make sure that she's fine and she hasn't forgotten her role as the princess of this country." She thought, Kiara nodding and looking out the window. They decided to think more about it tomorrow and Kiara headed towards her room, saying good-night to Mulan. She still was a bit annoyed at their dad for what he was trying to do. She quickly got to her room, falling on the bed and sighed. She looked out the window, opening her mouth a bit.

Kiara

You think I'm an ignorant daughter  
And you've been so many places  
I guess it must be so  
But still I cannot see  
If the ignorant one is me  
How can there be so much that you don't know?  
You don't know

You think you own whatever land you see  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But some know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name

You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth

The rainstorm and the river are Earth's brothers  
The heron and the otter is his friend  
And they are all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends

How high will the sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

For whether we are white or copper skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind

You can own the Earth and still  
All you'll own is Earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind

Kiara closed her eyes and sighed, staring out the window.

"Karin…you better be alright." She whispered to herself.

* * *

Toshiro lay on the grass near his house, seeing the sun rise through the trees. He had gotten a call from Jinta that they were going to discuss their assignment again today. He didn't mind too much, seeing how they didn't have too much time left to finish it. Besides, two more questions and they're done. That shouldn't take too long. Then again, Jinta and Ariel might start a ruckus again. He sighed and sat up, hearing a few birds singing in the tree above him. He looked up, seeing a few blue bird children and their mother feeding them. He smiled, got up and started walking towards the place they were a few days ago. He was pretty early, so there weren't too many people around. He liked it a lot when there weren't too many people near him because then he could think straight.

"Toshiro? You're up early." A woman's voice said, Toshiro looking to his left from the corner of his eye.

"That's my line, Rangiku. I'm always up before you." He said, sighing. Rangiku smirked, jumping behind him and holding him tightly. Toshiro quickly reacted and tried to push her off, with little success. "Get off, you're chocking me!" He yelled, Rangiku laughing a bit before letting go of the white haired boy.

"Alright, grumpy pants. Anyway, where are you going? I don't think you're princess is awake at the moment." She asked, Toshiro narrowing his eyes when she called Anastasia a ''princess''.

"I'm not going to hang out with her; we've got an assignment to do. And no, she's not with me this time." He said, walking away before the annoying girl got a chance to say anything else. He didn't know why, but whenever someone called Anastasia a princess or something, he got really annoyed. He just, didn't seem to see her as nice and sweet as every other boy did.

"Hey, Toshiro! Wait up!" He heard Erik call behind him, the white haired boy being pulled out of his thoughts and back into reality.

"What's up? Seen the girls yet?" he asked, Jinta meeting him with a high-five and shaking his head.

"Nope, most likely taking their sweet time again. Anyway, we're almost done so we soon can go back to not care too much." He said, Toshiro realizing something. As soon as they were done with this, he had no choice but to go back to not caring too much for the other girls. Including Karin. For some reason, that thought really bothered him.

"Hey, over here!" A female voice called, the boys looking behind Erik and seeing the three of them. They waved back and walked towards them, Toshiro looking at Karin. She seemed very troubled, which made him really wonder what was bothering her.

"Let's get this assignment over with. I've just about had enough with these stupid questions." Ariel said, putting her hands behind her head and leaned into a tree.

"For once, we agree." Jinta said, Bella almost gasping in surprise. Karin was very silent, the boys just getting ready for more weird questions.

"OK, here's one of the three last questions: Who would she most likely go to if she had a choice?" She read, Karin getting her mind back to what they were doing. Toshiro looked at her again, seeing she was still thinking about something._ I wish I could read her mind, that would make knowing her a lot easier._ He thought, not really knowing what to say.

"Probably someone who wouldn't throw her out or take her back to the castle once they figured out she was a princess." Erik said, Bella nodding.

"Or someone who would just not care either way." Ariel adding, Karin looking at her. "If they don't care that she's a princess, they'll treat like everyone else and therefore, no one will know she's royalty. " She explained, Jinta slowly nodding and agreement. Karin nodded as well, trying to act normal.

"OK, next question: What would she be?" Ariel read, Karin's eyes slightly widening.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, Ariel raising her shoulders and shaking her head.

"Like, what would she be other than a princess. A student, a street rat, a normal civilian, anything other than royalty." Toshiro explained, Karin looking at him.

"I highly doubt she could live a life of a street rat." Jinta said, Ariel crossing her arms.

"Maybe a student. No one our age has seen this princess, so we wouldn't know the difference." Ariel suggested, Toshiro thinking a bit.

"Toshiro?" Karina asked, noticing something was bothering him.

"Then that could basically mean someone in our class could be this princess…that's why the King is asking everyone to do this." He explained, everyone widening their eyes. "But it could basically be anyone, even the parallel classes." He finished, the others nodding and focusing on the assignment. Toshiro looked back at Karin, who seemed like she had just seen a ghost. He decided not to bring it up, he thought he could ask her later.

"OK, the last one. Once this is done, then we're basically done. Anyone volunteering to write it down? Basically one from each group." Bella said, the boys nodding.

"We'll do it, you girls can just waste your time around the town." Jinta said, getting hit by Ariel again.

"Is that all you two do? Argue and fight?" Toshiro asked, a bit annoyed.

"OK, I'll just read it before the fire gets bigger: Is it possible that there could be any love interest?" She read the last question, everyone taken aback. "That's what it says. Are they trying to figure out if she's fallen for someone who's not a prince?" Bella said, Karin getting her focus back.

"Maybe, depends on who the boy is and how the princess is." Karin said, Toshiro looking at her.

"Well, that's the last of it. How about we just call it a day and have some fun for ourselves?" Ariel said, all of them nodding and getting up. As soon as the others were gone, Toshiro went over to Karin and took her hand.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." He said, not waiting for her to give an answer. He dragged her with him, going faster than she was expecting. After a while, he slowed down. She thought he just wanted to get away from the others before they saw them, which made her slightly blush.

* * *

Toshiro was still holding her hand, and have been walking for a long while now. The sun was already setting, and they had defiantly walked past the border of where the town starts.

"Um, Toshiro?" She asked, but he didn't answer. Karin didn't know if she should feel upset or annoyed because he ignored her. He kept walking, Karin trying to look ahead of them. She saw a sort of light house, but there didn't seem to be any light in it. He kept walking, ignoring the fact she was trying to figure out where he was taking her. When they came to the base of the light house, Toshiro turned to her and covered her eyes. She quickly panicked, but Toshiro acted just as fast and calmed her down.

"Relax, it's OK," He said, Karin trusting him. He lead her through the tower, at least that's what she thought. It was quite a long way, and she was afraid she was gonna trip on the stairs or something stupid. Once they finally reached the top, Toshiro took his hands off her eyes, letting her see again. Karin widens her eyes, looking over at the scene.

The sun was setting; creating an orange like color in the sea and making it look like small crystals were floating on it. And from where she stood, half the sky had been painted with orange as well. It almost seemed like someone had pulled a blanket over the sky. Toshiro smiled and leaned against the rail.

"It's not often I bring people around to my special places. I come here now and again to watch the sunset." He explained, but Karin never took her eyes of the scene.

"It's beautiful." She said, Toshiro's smile grew as she did. He looked to his left and found a red rose, turning it in his fingers.

Toshiro

I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, Karin, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Left, right and forward  
On a magic sunset sight

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

Karin looked at him as he sang, smiling and walking over to his side.

_Karin_

_Both_

_A whole new world__  
__A dazzling place I never knew__  
__But when I'm way up here__  
__It's crystal clear__  
__that now I'm in a whole new world with you_

Now I'm in a whole new world with you

_Unbelievable sights__  
__Indescribable feeling__  
__Dancing, singing, laughing__  
__Next to an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_  
Don't you dare close your eyes  
_A hundred thousand things to see__  
_Hold your breath - it gets better  
_I'm like a shooting star__  
__I've come so far__  
__I can't go back to where I used to be__  
_A whole new world  
_Every turn a surprise_  
With new horizons to pursue  
_Every moment gets better_  
_I'll chase them anywhere__  
__There's time to spare__  
__Let me share this whole new world with you_

Toshiro handed her the rose he had, pulling her closer. Karin miled and rested her head on his chest.

A whole new world  
_A whole new world_  
That's where we'll be  
_That's where we'll be_  
_A thrilling chase_  
_A wondrous place_  
_For you and me_

Toshiro and Karin stood like that for a while, Karin closing her eyes. Please, never let this end. She thought, hoping her dreams were merely that. Dreams and

not memories.

* * *

**OK, I'll stop here. Staying up one night and write over half of it, that's a new record. Anyway, leave a review and I'll see ya al next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Sorry I'm taking forever posting new chapters, but I've got other stuff as well that I've got to do. Anyway, this will be the last chapter of the story. Yeah, I plan on finish up the story today. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this story! Thanks for the reviews** **YuGiOhFanGirl22, Joemoe175, Phantom-Cosplayer, bri, a Guest, forever122, pokii1, Johnny, hitsukarin4lyf, Iker18, Phantom-Cosplayer, MomoPeacgFlower and BooBearPurpleHead!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**The Happy Ending**

* * *

Karin lay in her bed, her eyes looking sad and worried. She had another dream, regaining all of her memories. She was the princess of this country and had to play that role. But, after living her for this long, she just wanted to stay here with Nala, Yuzu, Ichigo, Toshiro and everyone else. But she knew that sooner or later her father would find her and bring her back. That's what she was worried about. She sighed, looking out the window. She knew that if she didn't go back willingly, he would force her to. He wanted to make sure she stayed in the castle as a princess, which she didn't want to. She sighed again, getting up and going out the window. She left a small note on her desk and climbed out, hurrying to the exit of town. She looked back a bit at the house, looking really upset.

"Thanks a lot for taking me in, and good-bye." She said, a small tear falling from her eye as she kept running. She made sure she wasn't seen by anybody, it was too early anyway for people to be running around. She looked through the gate of the town, seeing a couple castle soldiers. She made sure no one else was nearby as she walked up to them. They quickly turned and delight filled their faces.

"Princess Karin! Thanks goodness you're safe!" The first one said, running over to her. "Are you injured at all?" he asked, Karin faking a smile and shaking her head.

"No, I'm quite alright. Let's just go home." She said, the guards saluting her and leading her to a carriage nearby. She went in as the two soldiers went and drove the horses. Karin was back there alone, looking miserable. She didn't want to go back home, but she knew that her father would do anything to get her back. So it was better if she just went back on her own. She sighed a bit, not really knowing how far the town was from the castle.

After about an hour ride in the carriage, they finally made it into the castle town. It was bustling with excitement, as if someone in the Royal Family was getting married. But even for her older sisters, it was too early for them to take the throne and marry a prince. Though, planning it was a whole different thing. No one could see Karin through the windows, which made her feel a bit safer. The carriage didn't waste too much time making it through the castle gates, Karin looking ahead. She saw Isshin standing outside, waiting for whoever was in the transport. She suddenly felt very nervous, knowing her father wouldn't be too happy about her being gone for this long. The carriage stopped, Karin helping herself out. As soon as she stepped out, both her sisters came running towards her and pulling her into a big hug.

"We've been worried sick about you!" Kirara cried, Mulan being silent. Karin smiled slightly, closing her eyes.

"Sorry for worrying you. I promise you it won't happen again." She said, feeling a sting of pain in her heart as she did. She knew if she came back, she would never see Toshiro again, or anyone else from that town.

"Hopefully you haven't forgotten what an important role you play in this country." Her father said as he walked up to them, Kiara instantly getting mad at him.

"No, I haven't." Karin said simply, not feeling too well. She asked if she would go to her room, and Isshin nodded. Kiara and Mulan led her to her room, everyone in the castle happy with her return. She smiled to all of them, and asked if it was OK if she was alone in her room the rest of the day. Both of them nodded, knowing she had a long day. As soon as they closed the door, she went to her bed and dug her face into her pillow. A few tears escaped her eyes, her heart feeling heavy.

"I'm sure glad that Lady Karin is back." One of the maids said outside of her door, Karin listening to what they were saying.

"Yes, but still, it doesn't seem fair." The other began, Karin looking confused. "He told Lord Jafar that if any kind of info he gave was near where Lady Karin was, then she would have to marry his son, Master Simba, when they're both older." She said, Karin widening her eyes. She could feel a hole tearing up in her heart as they kept talking. She found it harder and harder to breath, just the thought of marrying someone against her own will. Especially since she's spent so much time along with Toshiro.

* * *

Toshiro sat under the tree in the school yard, just staring into the sky. It's been five days since they found out, about who Karin was really. He would've never thought that she was the princess that they were going to figure out where was.

"I still can't believe it, and I won't either." He whispered to himself, but never took his eyes off the sky. He knew Karin was no princess, no matter what her bloodline was. He sighed a bit and leaned his head against the tree behind him.

"You're out here again? How long do you plan to keep this up, Toshiro?" He heard Erik say behind him. He looked at him from the corner of his eye, narrowing them at the same time.

"Don't act like what we were told didn't affect you in the slightest. Everyone was shocked when they heard; even the teachers seemed out of it in the beginning." He snapped, Erik looking at the grass.

"Because they couldn't believe they taught a princess, or that she was in their town to begin with." Jinta said, both of them sitting next to Toshiro.

"Anyway, you've been paying a lot of attention to what's been going on in the Royal Family since. Anything new?" Erik asked, Toshiro sighing.

"King Isshin and King Jafar, Ruler of a smaller part of this country, have agreed that Karin is marrying Simba once they get older." He said first, Jinta yelling about how unfair that was to Karin. "There's more." He added, hiding his eyes in the shadow of his hair. They both looked at him, waiting for him to finish.

"More of what?" They heard Belle say in front of them, Ariel standing beside her.

"…Karin has been sick for the last four days, and showing no sign of recovering." He said, all of them gasping.

"Why? Even when she was here, she never showed any sign of being sick for a long period of time!" Ariel yelled, Jinta agreeing with her.

"I don't know, nor does anyone else for that matter." Toshiro said, shaking his head.

"I do young ones." An unfamiliar, female voice said in the shadows of the forest. They all looked up, seeing a woman in a hood, which covered her face.

"Who are you?" Jinta asked straight up.

"And what do you know?" Toshiro asked afterward.

"The young princess, Karin. All she ever wanted was to live a life without Royal duties and expectations for her. I gave it to her, for her memory. That's why she didn't know anything but her name when she came here. In order for her to live normally, she had to not know about her real life. But the king…would not let her do what she wished. He's used to get his way with anything. Both her sisters accept their place, but Karin was never the kind to live as a lady." The woman explained, Toshiro looking at the sky again.

"Like a bird in a cage who wants her freedom." He mumbled, the woman nodding. "But I still don't understand by what you mean ''grant her wish for her memory''. Are you saying you're the one who sent her here and removed her memories?" He asked, the woman nodding again.

"Yes, I wanted her to at least feel what the air around a normal town was. But I never expected her to regain her memories so quickly. I guess she found someone she really trusted." She said, turning her back to them.

"Hey, where are you going? You never told us why she's sick!" Ariel yelled after her, the woman turning her head.

"Oh, I almost forgot that. Her heart is broken, a big hole torn in her heart. I don't think I have to tell you more than that." She said, Toshiro looking at her.

"Where's the castle?" He asked, everyone looking at him.

"Toshiro, you can't be serious?" Jinta said, the white haired boy ignoring them.

"It's quite a way from here. Especially if you're walking. I would rather recommend someone else she knows takes you there." She said, Toshiro thinking a bit.

"What about the ones she stayed at? They might be able to help her as well." He suggested, the woman smiling.

"Then you should be expecting someone from the castle to come here and ask for assistance in about a day." She said, disappearing out of thin air in front of them.

* * *

Karin coughed and coughed, feeling her breathing getting worse and worse. She wasn't able to talk, let alone tell people what's wrong. Kiara and Mulan sat beside her all the time, worried sick about their younger sister.

"I hope she'll be OK." Mulan said, Kiara nodding. They heard the door opening behind them, a maid walking in.

"I'm sorry, Lady Kiara and Lady Mulan. But His Majesty wanted to leave her at peace for a little while. He thinks it'll help her a bit." She said, bowing. They nodded and got up, Mulan kissing Karin's forehead like their mother would. They closed the door and Karin slightly opened her eyes. _Toshiro._ She thought, coughing again. She felt her chest burning with anger and sadness. She knew that once her father decided something, he wouldn't change his mind. But she couldn't believe he would make marriage arrangements without letting her meet the boy first. Or at least, check if her heart had found someone else. She coughed again, her eyes sliding shut and falling asleep.

The next morning, Karin wasn't able to open her eyes as easy as she wished. Her eye lids were heavier than a big rock in her opinion. She heard a couple of people come in and ask her if she was OK. But she was way too exhausted to even nod of shake her head. She just sighed and tried to roll on her back, looking out the window. She had no clue what was wrong with her. Ever since she overheard that she was going to marry someone she didn't like, she felt sicker and sicker over the days. The door opened again, Karin finally able to move her eyes. She saw Merlina walking towards her, a soft smile on her face.

"My, what a terrible condition you're in. How's life as a princess again?" She said, Karin looking back out the window. "Never mind I suppose. Oh, I almost forgot why I came here. Someone is coming to check on you, someone from a town you should know." She said, Karin feeling her body getting stronger and shot up in a sitting position. But she quickly felt the pain from moving so fast, leaning against the wall to not fall back down.

"Wh-who?" She asked, coughing a bit in the end.

"Who knows, you have to wait and see, my dear. I'm sure whoever it is will be able to heal you in no time." She said, walking out as soon as she came. Karin felt her heart pounding a bit, hoping that one of the ones who came was Toshiro.

* * *

Toshiro and the rest that Karin knew kind of well stood by the huge castle, amazed by the size of it. Toshiro made sure he kept his cool, seeing two girls walking towards them. They both looked around Rangiku and Ichigo's age, maybe a bit older.

"May we help you?" The oldest one asked, the others feeling a bit worried about what to tell them.

"We want to see Karin." Toshiro said simply, both of them widening their eyes.

"How do you know her?" The other one asked, anger being heard in her voice.

"Does that matter? Doesn't Karin's condition matter more at the moment?" Erik said, Jinta nodding. Belle and Ariel looked at them, seeing they were a bit unsure about what to do. Toshiro looked up at the castle, seeing a man on the balcony over their heads. He narrowed his eyes, quickly noticing that wasn't the king from their area.

"Right now, Karin can't have any visitors. She's going to meet with Simba, the son of the King from the other part of our country." The oldest one said, Toshiro looking back at them. "But you could meet her afterward." She added, smiling. The other girl nodded and they led them into the main hall, the five looking around at almost everything. They had never seen anything this big.

"Welcome to our castle. Hope you'll find yourselves at home." The girls said at the same time.

"I'm Mulan, and this is Kiara." Mulan said, Kirara smiling again. A couple of maids stopped their work and looked down, making Ariel and Belle uncomfortable. The boys just stood still, looking around.

"What is the meaning of this, Mulan and Kiara?" A deep, male voice said. Everyone looked up, seeing the man who Toshiro saw on the balcony not too long ago.

"King Jafar." Kiara said, Mulan smiling and answering.

"These young ones came to see Karin. I guess their friends of hers from the town she was in. We've told them to wait until Simba has finished talking with her."

"The girl wasn't able to talk, I would advise you not to see her in her condition. Peasants like them couldn't understand the importance of her role." He said, Toshiro narrowing his eyes. Kiara noticed it and went smirked.

"You can say whatever is on your mind, you won't get in trouble." She said, Toshiro looking at her and asked if she was sure. She nodded and Toshiro let out a breath before looking at Jafar.

"And you, who only think of royalty and the roles your kids play, can never understand the true meaning of being free." He said, instantly seeing how mad the king got. Kiara and Mulan looked at him, both smiling.

"How dare you speak like that to me? I'm-"

"A king of a different region. Your son might be who you guys arranged to marry Karin when their older, but I've learned something about that princess. She won't sit by and just let you decide what path she takes." Toshiro interrupted him, Mulan nodding.

"We already know that, since she was able to get her wish in exploring the world outside of these walls." She said, Kiara looking at the hallway towards Karin room. She saw Simba walking through them, a smirk crawling its way on her face.

"Well, seems like Karin's free. Ready to go and see her?" She asked, all of them nodding. They walked and left Jafar in the dust. As they came to her door, Toshiro could hear her coughing.

"That sounds really bad." Belle said, worried already.

"She'll be just fine. Won't she, Toshiro?" Erik said, Toshiro looking at them and nodding. Her sisters opened the door and they saw Karin lying in the bed, her back towards them.

"Go away, I don't feel like talking." She said, which sounded more like a whimper.

"Is that anyway to great your friends?" Toshiro smirked, Karin's eyes widening and slowly turning to look at them. Belle and Ariel quickly ran over to her and hugged her tightly, helping her into a sitting position. She smiled and hugged them back, Erik, Jinta and Toshiro walking up to them.

"Seems like the medicine you needed was just a couple of friends." Erik smiled, Jinta smirking and nodding. Toshiro didn't say anything, just looked at her and smiled. After Belle and Ariel were done with their hugging, they knew Toshiro wanted to talk to her alone. They smiled and nodded, dragging the other two boys out with them and ignored their complaining. Kiara and Mulan knew what was going on as well, closing the door behind them and just stood by it.

Toshiro sat down on the bed beside Karin, who smiled and looked deeply into his eyes.

"You really know how to worry someone, little princess." He said, getting a little pat on the head by Karin.

"That's not my name, Toshiro Hitsugaya." She smirked, Toshiro returning it; He leaned in and grasped her lips with his own, Karin quickly kissing him back. Although it only lasted a few seconds, Karin felt it lasted forever. Toshiro pulled away and looked into her eyes. Karin smiled and slightly opened her mouth.

_Karin_

Toshiro

_Both_

_In a perfect world_

_One we've never known_

_We would never need to face the world alone_

_They can have the world_

_We'll create our own_

_I may not be brave or strong or smart_

_But somewhere in my secret heart_

_I know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere I go_

_I'm home_

_If you are there beside me_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

I was so afraid

Now I realize

Love is never wrong

And so it never dies

There's a perfect world

Shining in your eyes

_And if only they could feel it too_

_The happiness I feel with you_

_They'd know_

_Love will find a way_

_Anywhere we go_

_We're home_

_If we are there together_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

_I know love will find a way_

They sat with their foreheads against each other for a long while, the others standing by the door with smiles on their faces.

* * *

A couple of days have passed since then, and Karin was in top condition again. King Jafar had been sent back to his part of the country along with Simba. Thanks to Mulan, Kiara and Misaki, they had been able to talk to Isshin about the marriage planned for Simba and Karin. They had also said that Karin had found her love in a different matter. He didn't mind as much as they thought he would, in fact, he seemed a bit pleased. The boy, which was Toshiro, knew when to behave and when he could mess around, like Karin. So as long as he didn't mess around at the wrong times, it would work out just fine.

Nala and her family had come to visit as well, Ichigo and Kiara getting along just fine and quickly fell for each other. Mulan had already found her prince, so she was just as happy as the others. Karin smiled a lot more lately and was on the balcony along with the rest of her family and Toshiro, and Ichigo of course. Everyone in the town below stood outside with smiles on their faces.

_Everyone_

_Put your faith in what you most believe in__  
Two worlds, one family__  
Trust your heart__  
Let fate decide__  
To guide these lives we see_

A paradise untouched by bad

_Within this world blessed with love__  
A simple life, they live in peace_

Softly tread the sand below your feet now

_Two worlds, one family__  
Trust your heart__  
Let fate decide__  
To guide these lives we see_

Beneath the shelter of their heart

_Only love can enter here__  
A simple life, they live in peace_

Raise your head up

_Lift high the load__  
Take strength from those that need you__  
Build high the walls__  
Build strong the beams__  
A new life is waiting__  
But danger's no stranger here_

No words describe a mother's tears

_No words can heal a broken heart__  
A dream is gone, but where there's hope_

Somewhere something is calling for you

_Two worlds, one family__  
Trust your heart__  
Let fate decide__  
To guide these lives we see_

Karin smiled and leaned her head into Toshiro's shoulder, finally finding her happy ending.

* * *

**OK, that's another story finished with. Thank you all again for the support you've given me while I've been writing this and hope you all liked it. Anyway, thanks again and I'll see ya later!**


End file.
